Satetsu no Naruto
by Voodou Child
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a miserable caged bird, Konoha his jail and hell, but its kind of hard to stay imprisoned when you have the power to control metal, its kind of hard not to fly away when you hold the Nine Tailed Bird.Bloodline Genius Naruto. NaruTema.
1. Average Day

**TheCurseofNuna signing in. Hello ladies and gentlemen. Hmm, where do I start? Well um.....Yeah so this fanfic here was and as of now still is a challenge fic set up by a pal of mine by the name of Nirvana12. I was busy writting my other story at the time but he had me check out his challenge fics and I was like what the hell this stories concept is tight, so here I am. Also, to my knowledge, several other people have also taken up this challenge as well so umm best of luck to us all and I hope you enjoy my version of the story more than the others. Lol. Just kidding, but not really. Lol.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or anything related to it, which is why I am writing stories on this site entitled **_**FANFICTION **_**so me and all the other Naruto die hards can explore and make up what ifs about this outragiously cool anime and manga that has me attempting to assasinate my couch pillows after I do the hand seals for Chidori.**

A boy of nine years patiently sat in the shadows of one of Konohagakures many alleys, awaiting the arrival of his mark. He had been lurking in the shadows for the better half of the day-the sun now high in the sky- but the only thing that mattered to him today was the success of this mission. He had been ploting and planing and scheming for a full year now and today would be the culmination of all his efforts. Always watching and waiting, testing and tampering, he would be damned if he let this year long mission go to waste all because of a flux in patience, it was worth way too much to lose now. He had been the villages ass in orange for way too long and he finaly had the means to change it.

Not that he really had anything against the color orange but.....come on...wearing orange in his chosen proffesion would get him killed, very fast. _"That's probably the reason they refuse to sell me anything but that." _he thought as the knowledge of knowing that people wanted him dead and gone weighed heavy on his heart. His name, was Naruto, and around this town, his name and existence was taboo. It was like a curse, a curse that he bore proudly because quite frankly, he'd take any chance to give the people who cursed his existence hell. He would have sulked and mused for a little longer but it was game time, his mark entered his field of vision and was en route to his destination, the most lucretive shinobi 'retail' store in all of Konoha. It was the very best and had the very best in shinobi goods and his mark was heading in for his shift, he was the cashier. Which is why as the nine year old stood he put his hands into the variation of the tiger seal that ninjas use to cast henges. The boy... or..now girl, no, woman steped out of the shadows.

The mid-day sun illuminating her beautiful features, long, dark, silky caramel hair shining and framing her pretty face and complimenting her light brown eyes. 'She' struted down the road in her cherry red kimono-like the boy had seen her do so many times during his spying on her- turning heads the of men and one woman all the while. 'She' approached the three story high shinobi retailer smirking at the prospect of finaly getting what he deserved and with the body of the person he was impersonating, it would be so much easier. Of this, he was one hundred and ten percent sure. Why? Simply because his mark, the cashier was head over heels in crush with this girl-whos name was Suni, by the way- and if that guy -Morinaka was his name- didnt try to be overly helpful or give her a discount, the boy swore he would eat a couch.

Of course, he had no intentions of eating anyones couch because during his studies and spying on Morinaka, he had found out that he was border line obssesed with this girl. Well....he was pretty sure he was _really_ obssesed with this girl. For crying out loud he had a pair of her underwear lying on a stool surrounded by pictures of her and candles in his home. Yes, he had been in their respective homes, but he never stole anything. There wasnt really a need to. Not when he was running operations like he was... 'Suni' smirked. Ever since he had mastered the shinobi academys graduation requirement jutsus -although he had to do a little modifying and tinkering with one of them, the clone technique, to actually do it- he had been scaming people on the street for cash. His modified clones werent just illusionary clones, they were real, very real, they were solid and had minds of their own and could be told to do something without even speaking, in short the kids 'custom' clones pretty much kicked the regular clones ass.

So, he got the idea a while back to implement all three of those jutsus into real life situations just for practice at first, but, what he came up with struck gold, literaly. First, he would disguise himself into a 'poor, wise, tricky old man type dude' with henge to make his scam seem ligit- plus he got one hell of a kick out of saying shit like 'the hand is quicker than the eye' and calling people older than him grasshoppa'-, second he would cast his modified bunshins and make them henge into a plain booth, three cups and three dice, two of the dice blue and one of them red. Last but not least, he would command his red clone die to kawamari with the other dice just in case his customer/suckers actually guessed the right cup the dice was under after he switched them around a little, so he always won. He had grossed enough money over these last two years to buy a small town.

He didnt know how much exactly, he had lossed count at ten thousand. He snapped out of his revere as he now stood before the shinobi merchandice juggernaught. _"Show time." _he thought as he steadily drew his breaths. He couldnt mess up, if he did..and they found out who he was..he might not ever get the chance that he has right now. It didnt matter how much money he had, he could go bankrupt for trying to buy an outfit, just because he was who he was, thats how high they jacked the prices up when they seen his face. He stopped those thoughts. He needed to get his head in the game. He cleared his mind. Took one more deep breath. And steped through the open doors.

Normaly he would have happily wandered around the giant store in a blissful haze but this wasnt normally and honestly, he'd never been in here long enough to know what they had, he only knew they had 'the best'. Which is why he had a mark to see. It didnt take long for him to find Morinaka, who was already hypervenalating at the site of 'Suni'. 'She' sauntered over towards the counter, mimicking Sunis gait down to a tee, while biting her bottom lip like he had seen her do so many times, eyes big, brown and innocent. Morinaka looked ready to pop and was already stuttering "H-H-H-Hey, hi S-Suni-c-chan!". The kid winced inside.

There are certain things men should never be called, and chan was one of them. It just went against every fiber of his being. He was going to do this, but he wasnt going to get into it anymore than he had to. "Oh, hi, Morinaka, wow I feel so weird in here.." he said honestly in the sultry voice of Suni. "W-W-why is that S-suni-ch-chan!" replied the scrawny man named Morinaka, clearly suspecting himself and clearly correct. "I just feel silly being here in a big ol' shinobi store like this, actually, i'm here on an errand for a friend of mines, her son is starting the ninja academy tommorow and, hehehe get this...she was supposed to have gotten the stuff a lot sooner, but she didnt and something really important came up today and, well hes coming home tommorow and..you see...the joke...ah, never mind, im just running my mouth arnt I......" The kid lied and gossiped like a damn pro.

"N-no go on, Suni-chan, I-I like hearing you talk......", confessesed Morinaka. The kid almost felt sorry for him. He could tell, that this guy would honestly do _anything_ for this girl, maybe even _die._ But that was the way a lot of things in life were and more on subject, women. He mentaly shook his head. Just last night he had been doing some last minute studying on Suni and what she was doing would _kill_ the man that stood before him. She was on her elbows and knees wiggling her naked ass for some stuck up prick who would never give a shit about her and she would leave this guy for dead when he would die for her. He shruged it off, "Oh......Well...umm...you know what.. can you help me with the shopping, she just wanted me to get him a lot of useful things and good shinobi clothing, she didnt give me any specifics?" 'Suni' said, already eager to get this over with. "Of course!" he replied like the faithful hound Suni probably saw him as.

Two hours later, they both stood at the register, Morinaka dealing with tons upon tons of merchandice. 'Suni' was satisfied that he wouldnt have to pull a stunt like this for a _long_ time. Morinaka had finished organizing and sealing numerous sealing scrolls convieniently into one and handed it over to her. "Great, so how much do I owe you." said the imposter to which Morinaka said "Its s-supposed to be about five thousand but.....how about I just give you a fifty percent off, ok.". The kid was laughing in his head, thinking _"I knew it!" _but on the surface he showed nothing but the smile that the guy in front of him loved. After he handed over the money, he thought about thanking this man, but then he thought back to how this same man had treated him so cruely the first time he'd been in here. He thought about the way he sat up in his apartment that night and many other nights wishing he could crawl out of his skin and be someone else. Well that was before, and now, it was his turn to cry.

"Hey Morinaka, have you ever had a girlfriend" said "Suni' as she leaned against the counter, biting her bottom lip. "N-n-n-no, w-why do you ask?" stuttered Morinaka as his face lit up with apprehension. 'Suni' pouted and then moved in for the kill "Ohhhhh, thats too bad, you see I was thinking of inviting you over to, I dont know.....have some 'fun' but, your so inexpierienced so...I guess Ill have to find another man to satisfy me. I hope whoever it is can work me like I got worked last night, mmmmm." and with that he pulled the red kimono he was wearing to the side, exposing an ample amount of her flesh- that Morinaka would never have- and stuffed the specialy prepared scroll he made for her in between her breast, then closed her top and made her way out. He could feel the world crumbling around the man behind the counter. He left the store with a smirk on 'her' face with one thought on his mind... _"Paybacks a _bitch_ ain't it."_

After he left the store, and happily henged back into his still orange clad body, he decided to celebrate the success of his mission by piging out at Ichirakus and thats exactly where he was, knocking back bowl after bowl. This was the boy in oranages favorite place in the whole world and not just because they served the best ramen in the world-which was a big plus, seeing as how its his favorite food- but because that was the only place in the village that showed him love. The owner, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, didnt look at him like he was a repulsive beast. They didnt see him as a curse. No, what he saw in there eyes when he looked at them made him want to cry. Not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. They truly loved him, as family, like he was one of their own and Naruto would do anything to repay them for the way they made him feel.

"Otouto! Whatcha thinkin' about so hard over there, I bet its ramen!" shouted Ayame from the other side of the ramen restraunt, while serving customers. The boy named Naruto slipped off his stool when she called his that. He got back off the ground grinning like a mad man "You know it Ayame-Neesan!" he shouted back at her making her giggle. He marvled at the sound. He got an immense satisfaction out of making his loved ones happy. He yawned and smiled a sleepy smile as he got up from his stool and made his way into the kitchen area where Teuchi was supposed to be. He saw the man who wasnt quite like a father figure, but close enough for him, washing the dishes in the soft light of a lamp nearby. The man looked up at the noise and smiled like cracking granite.

"What brings you back here my boy?" he said in his deep barotone voice to which Naruto sleepily replied "I just came to see if I could help you with anything, Old man.". Teuchi laughed. "Oh im an old man? Well _youre_ the one that cant stand up straight, ahahaha, it must be way pass your bed time." Naruto smirked, he was right on both accounts. He yawned then grogily said "You didnt answer my question _old timer _do you need help?". Teuchi laughed again. "Son, you can help _me _by getting your tired butt home and catching some zs.". Naruto would have argued, but he couldnt deny that he was over due for sleep.

"You win this time, but i'll find a way to pay you back somehow, o.k." said the sleepy boy. Teuchi didnt like it when he talked to him like he owed him his life or something. He knew that him and Ayame were a big part of the few people who treated him like he ought to be treated, but he shouldnt feel oblidgated to them the way he does, they were just doing the right thing. He thought to talk to the poor boy about it but decided to just do it some other time, now he needed sleep. "Sure, kid, now just go get some sleep, do you need me or Ayame to go with you?" said Teuchi. "Nah.....I'll be o.k....see you later then....." replied Naruto as he turned around and drifted out of the shop, bidding Ayame goodbye.

As he made his way home through the deserted streets of the slums of Konoha, he found himself wondering about his future and what he wanted out of life. He didnt really know for sure, but, one of the things that always tormented him was the feeling that he was insignifigant, like he was nothing, like his heart, his soul meant _nothing._ He felt it often, and it tore him apart. He wanted to _belong_, he wanted to _thrive, _he wanted, no, needed to proove of his existence. He knew that some of the things he'd been doing wouldnt be exactly aproved of but, everything that most of the villagers had ever done to him should be aproved of either. This he knew, so he did what he had to do to survive and so what if he got to repay the villagers for all of the things they had done to him. If they could push it, they could take it right. If they had the right to beat him into unconciousness then he had the right to retaliate by any means, _right_.

He forced back the tears that threatened to spill over and sighed as he entered the stairwell of his crappy apartments, kicking a jagged, dangerous looking pipe to the other side of the room with an ominous metalilic sound. He paused. He didnt think he kicked it so hard. He shrugged it off as stuffed his hands in the pockets of his orange jacket and trudged up the dimly lit flight of stairs. He reached the second floor-which is the floor where his apartment was- and proceded down the hall way, the moonlight shining through the open windows on the left side of the hall and old wooden doors lining the right side. He stopped at door number nine, and began fumbling around in his pockets for his keys when the trademark sounds of 'Big Foot' breached his ears.

He turned his head to the left and saw a hairy, stocky, seven foot tall behemoth shaking the hallway with each of his heavy steps. He was another resident of these trashy apartments and a registered pedophile. He was carrying something over his shoulders and had a black cloak covering it, one of his massive meatwad hands holding it in place. He stared down Naruto. Naruto stared right back. Their eyes were locked... until Narutos eyes were diverted as a little breeze wafted through the window and shifted the cloak a smidget, revealing what was at the base of it. Feet. Two, small bare feet. Naruto felt the vile rise in his stomach as he watched big foot hastily smooth the cloak back over the feet.

Goosebumps enveloped Naruto as he realised what he was going to do now and he knew it might cost him his life, but _this_......No, he wasn't going to let _this_ _shit_ fly. "The _FUCK_ you lookin' at!" said the disgusting swine of a behemoth in his horribly scratchy voice. Naruto usualy tried to ignore this....._man_ and stay out of his way but...now......_fuck it....._"I'm lookin' at _you,_ you big hairy _bitch, _the _fuck_ you gonna do 'bout it!" challenged Naruto in his husky, ever cracking pre-teen voice. He would have laughed at the sorry excuss for a mans stupid torn face expression- seeing as how he didnt know whether to kill Naruto now or make off with his captive to someplace dark and secluded and kill Naruto later- but that was the distraction Naruto had been banking on and immediatly kawamaried with the captive and slamed his knee into the disgusting giants face with everything his tired body could muster.

He fell to the ground under the cloak as he heard the oaf stumble backwards. He threw the cloak off, ready for anything, and saw that he had busted and broken the pedophiles nose and he was pissed. Despite Narutos readiness for battle, he was no idiot and he knew that if him and that child were going to survive the night without immense physical and/or mental damage or their lives, they would have to run. He didnt think twice as he turned on the spot and ran to pick up, the already naked little girl-chocking back vomit all the while- and took off with her down the hall and stairs, quaking footsteps hot on his tail. He ran as fast as he could with the extra weight and his exaustion bearing down upon him and was almost there, almost at the bottom and the exit when he was he was hit with a force that felt like it should have torn him in half.

He was slammed into the floor face first the girl falling out of his grasp. He didnt even have time to _think _past the pain as the brute droped and let the full force of his weight dig into Narutos back with his knee, enhancing the pain. Naruto didnt have to think as he screamed "HELP ME! HELP US! PLEASE!" but was shut up as he was turned over and decked in the mouth, effectivly silencing him as blood and pain filled his mouth. The chunky fist slammed into his face again, and again, and again, smacking his small head into the concrete floor of the stairwell. His skull was cracking...and conciousness was escaping fast. Narutos head rolled to the side, barely aware of anything but the fist that drained his life away with each sickening _smack. _

Although Narutos vision was fading he saw the dangerous looking piece of metal that he had kicked earlier. He desperatly stretched out his hand to reach it but to no avail. He had kicked it too far away. _"Fuck. Me."_ he thought as he still attempted to reach for the pipe and disturbingly that same faint, ominous metalic ringing echoed throughout the stairwell and the pipe rattled violently on the ground, then shot into Narutos out stretched hand. With nothing but sheer will power, the tired broken and confused Naruto tightened the little muscles in his arms as the fist that might _kill_ him cocked back one last time. The fist crushed his little face... but not before the jagged cylinder of metal slamed into pedophile' kidnaper and murderers temple. They both colapsed limp, pools of blood forming around their heads, forming a disturbingly eerie sight in the fluroscent light of the stairwell. Two silent shadows moved in to clean things up. They had been watching ever since Naruto get beat ever since he screamed for help.

**And there goes the first chapter of **Satetsu no Naruto **and I hope you thought it was cool enough to review. Unusually, I dont have much to say except a few translations that any Naruto fan should know and some you may not.**

**Satetsu no Naruto: Naruto of the Iron Sand**

**Bunshin: Clone**

**Henge:Transformation**

**Kawamari: Replacement**

**Otouto: Little Brother**

**Neesan: Older Sister**

**Well thats it for today mates. See you next time. TheCurseofNuna signing out.**


	2. A not so Average Day

**TheCurseofNuna signing in. Thank you, thank you all, I appreciate your feedback so much. Sorry for updating so late but ive been in a bit of a depression plus ive been rather busy as well so.....I tried to be as original, refreshing and new as a Naruto fanfiction can possibly be and still make it cool and it seems I have succeeded so far :-), Thank you again, really. I know yall' might be mad at me for takin' so long but I think you all will be very pleased with this chapter, you see i've changed my writing style and went all out on this instalment, I know this chapters not going to be perfect but I actually aimed to write one of the greatest chapters ever uploaded onto this site, so here goes **" A not so Average Day"**.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything related to it. Im just your average joe with an above average fixation with Naruto.**

The warm wind of noon gently passed through the window of a hospital room and caressed the sleeping, bandaged form of Naruto Uzumaki. "Mmmmmmm...." he mumbled, stiring awake, yawning soon after. He let himself rest upon the soft, fluffy pillows of his bed, eyes closed to the world. Then he thought about it. He didnt _have _soft, fluffy pillows on _his_ bed, at least not yet. His eyes opened in a flash as he snaped up wildly, remembering the shity situation he had gotten into.

"Have peace....Naruto.", said a wise, tired voice to said boys right. The kid snapped his head to locate the speaker, wincing in pain as the movement proved to be too much for his now aching head. The speaker gently pushed Naruto back down to rest saying, "Relax, child you are in no danger.". Naruto let himself be soothed, chagrined that he actually enjoyed being soothed. It made him feel weak. He despised it.

"Get off of me man!" he rebuked as he shruged the hands off of his shoulders and looked at his soothers face. It was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, the aged leader of this wretched shinobi village. "I'm sorry...Naruto." said the old man as he sat back in his bedside chair. "...For what." said a confused and slightly embarrased Naruto. The Hokage seemed to have to think about that himself.

After deliberating for a few minutes, he spoke up in his age old, tired voice, ".....For not being there for you, for the way this village treats you....". He had broke off there, debating whether or not to tell him that his ANBU Black Ops had carelessly watched him get beat, probably in the hopes that Naruto would be killed with the blame falling on the pedophile or just out of plain spite. The Hokage knew if they had the chance, they would kill him themselves but they were too afraid of being caught and recieving the penalty to try it.

Lucky, for the pedophile, that Naruto had already killed the sick man because what the Hokage had planed for anyone stupid enough to pull that shit, on both accounts, was nothing less than sinister. He had still punished the ANBU, quite severly in fact- "Whatever, Im used to it, I know they'll never change. But one of these days...." said Naruto, interupting the Hokages thoughts and letting his threat hang empty in the air. Sarutobi stared at Naruto, just imagining the sheer terror the boy could unleash given a few years time and wondering whether or not Naruto even realised what he'd done last night, that he killed, for the first time in his life, at the age of nine.

"What happened to the girl and lard ass?" asked Naruto to which the Hokage couldnt help but release a small laugh at the preteens 'colorful' vocabulary. "The girl, is safe with her parents and as for 'lard ass', well...Naruto..you killed him..." responded an attentetive Hokage, worried over Narutos reaction. The boy looked down and considered exactly what he had done. He didnt regret it, no, he refused to feel sorry for taking that kind of mans life but honestly, he did feel just a bit disturbed...He had _killed_ a man.

"Good, now that damn yeti can't cause a 10.0 everytime his foot touches the fucking ground." said Naruto in his childish voice, lightening the mood considerably, albit awkwardly. The Hokage studied the boy and supposed that was the best he could hope to get out of this wild child. He'd seen the boys emotions play over his face and saw the unmistakable mug of guilt wash over him-albit rather shortly- and it was all the reassurance he needed, the boy wasnt a cold blooded killer.....yet.

Naruto however, found himself puzzled. _"_I _should be dead..not the other way around" _he thought taking in the known facts of the situation. He didnt understand how _he_ survived after that brutal beating. He didnt understand how _he_ ended up killing the man. He didnt understand _why_ or _how _that piece of metal jumped into his hands..."Old man, you know things I dont know, tell me." voiced Naruto after coming to the conclusion that the Hokage _had_ to have knowledge on any and everything.

He was the Hokage, the leader of the village and to be leader, he had to be the strongest, and one of the greatest weapons of shinobi was intelegence. The old man had to be packing loads of it. His _nickname_ is even 'the profesor'. "Well i'm sure I do know quite a bit of things you don't Naruto, but I dont think I have the time and you, the patience to listen to me rant and explain about everything you _don't_ know." replied the Hokage with a stupid grin, letting slip some of his almost famous 'Wise Old Monkey Sarcasm'. Naruto reluctantly smiled, he didnt see or talk to the Hokage often, but when he did he always enjoyed their conversations, especialy when the witty old man used his almost famous 'Wise Old Monkey Sarcasm' , or at least thats what he'd overheard several shinobi refer to it as.

"I meant you must know things about _me_ that I don't know, that I want to know, because last night I made a piece of metal over ten feet away move, apparently to my will and apparently it saved my life, so old man, to avoid any further monkey talk, I want you to tell me anything and everything you know about me and my heritage that you know I don't know." Naruto verbaly and cleverly parried the old mans earlier words, telling him _exactly_ what he wanted to know, because if he didnt, they could end up playing the 'monkey game' forever.

He hoped in part, to find out why people loathed him so, he figured it had to be that his parents, who ever they were, were some really fucked up people and/or did some fucked up shit. What other reason could there be for the treatment they gave him..."Hmm.....Touche'." replied the old monkey man, both impressed with the young boys wit and fearing Narutos reaction to the news of his heritage.

He could lie, but he felt Naruto deserved to know and felt he already owed Naruto far too much without hiding his heritage away from him, not to mention the fact that this would have to come up sooner or later. He knew he would regret doing this, but he was caught in the moment and couldnt help it. " O.k. Naruto, I think its time you know about your heritage....Brace yourself, I have a feeling you wont be too happy, after this..." said the Hokage, cursing himself for the mess he'd somehow landed himself in.

Naruto, metaphoricaly, was on the edge of his seat. His heart was pounding. His mind racing. He sat up in his hospital bed-ignoring the small, insignifigant pains that surfaced at the back of his head at the motion- and stared intently at the Hokage in profound silence. The only family he'd ever known about was his mother and she died giving birth to him, or so he was told. The Hokage cleared his throat, beads of sweat coating his wrinkled forehead and proceeded to shed light on the darkness of Narutos intelegence.

"Let us start with your mother Naruto, you are aware that her name was Kushina Uzumaki, are you not?" inquired Hiruzen to which Naruto nodded his head, paving the way for the old man to continue, "Well, you see, Uzumaki, was not her official surname. It was her _mothers_ surname, but her _fathers_ surname was Jishaku...". That name echoed in Narutos mind, it rang a shitload of bells, bells that he first heard in the shinobi academys history lessons and if Narutos memory served him correct, which it usually did, then those bells were now _war_ bells.

It took all of Narutos control to remain quiet and allow the old man to continue, especially when Narutos suspicions were so _big. _"Her father, your grandfather, possesed an extremly powerful kekkei genkai, by the name of Metaru Benda, which enabled him and in turn, you, to bend metal to ones will, which explains how and why that piece of metal jumped into your hands and...your grandfathers name....and status.....was Tetsu Jishaku, the Sandaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato." Narutos suspicions were correct and old man just dropped the bomb.

"THEN WHY AM I HERE, WHY HAVE I BEEN LEFT TO ROT IN THIS HELL HOLE!" exploded Naruto, letting his innermost emotions reign free, after the weight of the Hokages words finnally set in on him. He was grandson to one of the most legendary and well respected shinobi in history. Naruto was out of his bed, on his feet and on the very borderline of a violent tantrum as his mind was working in overdrive... so many thoughts, so many implications, but the one thing that stood out the most in his mind, was the chance that he might not have to be alone anymore.

He didnt have to be shunned anymore, a sliver of hope inside his heart that there was a place in this world where he could actually belong and be accepted. The Hokage rose to his feet as well, eager to sate the poor, enraged boy. "Because your birth was kept as secret as possible, because of your _father_......" The tired leader blurted out, stopping Naruto dead in his rampaging tracks. "What about him!" the troubled youth inquired, reluctantly curious about the so called _man_ that had supposedly left him at a young age, unprepared for the information that was to come.

"What about him?" he repeated, anxious and hyped up, eyes focused on the old man that looked to be fighting tears. "Your father was Minato Namikaze, our Yondaime Hokage and he sealed the Kyubi no Tori inside of you at birth..... which is why he is no longer with us, he sacrificed himself and you to protect our village! And, and the Kyubi wrought so much damage and death that day, the villagers are still so hurt they can't even begin to see past their viel of hate for the creature you imprison, that they blame you for all of it. Im..Im so sorry Naruto but you have to understand...".

"NO! YOU DONT NEED TO TELL ME TO UNDERSTAND, I DO, THEY DONT, TELL THEM, NOT ME! I WANT OUT! I WANT TO LEAVE!! I DONT WANT TO BE HERE!!!" Naruto Jishaku hypervenalated, not strong enough to stop his tears from flowing after hearing that flux of information from the Hokage. _This _was the reason behind all of his suffering. His own father did _this_ to him. His own father put the most vicious and volatile demon that ever existed within him. His own father, the _great_, _wonderful_, _legendary_ Minato Namikaze doomed him to a life of hate, sacrifice and darkness.

Hiruzen Sarutobi hated what he'd have to say, what he'd have to do, but he _knew_ it had to be done. He steeled himself... "I can't let you do that, Naruto...", "Why!" moaned Naruto as he sunk to the floor sobbing to which the Hokage dutifuly told him with an air of finality, "Because you are the son of the Yondaime Hokage and you are the Nine Tails Jinchuriki of Konohagakure no Sato.". Naruto couldn't accept this. He wouldn't except this. It meant nothing to Naruto that he was essentialy royalty among the shinobi world, but, he had seen things that should never be seen by children.

He had endured hardships that no child should ever have to face. He had done things that no child should ever have to do. He was forced to dwell in a darkness in which no person should ever be forced to dwell and _he_ had the _audacity_ to tell _him_ that he should feel _sympathy_ for the people who wished to torment him, the _audacity_ to even _suggest_ that he remain in this hell hole of a cage and to add insult to injury, he actually excpected him to obey him and become an asset to this nightmarish village with a stupid grin on his face.

_"He must be out of his _fucking_ mind." _Naruto thought as he sat upon the cold hospital floor with his head tucked into his knees. He decided at that moment, in that cold hospital room, that he would never trust _anyone_, he would live only for himself and have whatever he wanted and do whatever the hell he wanted to do, regardless to what people said or thought about him. He was going to leave and _nobody _was going to stop him, but before he left, he'd need to tie up loose ends.

He looked up to the sight of the Hokage looking down upon him, arms crossed and face stern and uttered in a shaken voice only little more than a whisper "_Fine_.", still crying fresh tears, magnifiscently magnifying the effect of his faux submission. The Hokage looked down at the boy feeling ten pounds lighter despite feeling ashamed for feeling somewhat happy that the boys will was broken. He had no idea who he was dealing with. "But can I at least have my clan scrolls, p-please." the boy uttered in his broken voice.

The Hokage sighed, "Yes, I have the Namikaze clan scrolls but the Jishaku scrolls still reside within Sunagakure and no..I can not give you your clan scrolls unless you become a full fledged shinobi of Konohagakure and even then I refuse to give you some of those until you come of a certain age.". _"O.K. I'll have to steal them then." _thought Naruto before the Hokage decided to conclude the conversation saying "I am sorry Naruto, but this is the way the shinobi world works...I hope you really understand....." and with that he turned to leave but was halted by the voice of Naruto, "Wait, where is my stuff, the scroll I had on me.".

"Ahh, yes, Naruto. The scroll is within your jacket pocket on the nightstand, I must say you have a most impressive collection of equipment in that scroll, might I ask how came to aquire it?" answered and asked the Hokage, almost forgeting his inspection of the boys scroll prior to their conversation. He was extremlly curious as to how this boy, who to his understanding didnt have any form of income what so ever happened to have enough gear to run his own shinobi retail store.

Naruto let slip a small smile as he looked into the Hokages eyes and said "It's amazing what you can do if you put your mind to it." and instantly regreted his poor choice of words. In that moment, as the Hokage looked into Narutos eyes, he knew that this boy was hiding something and/or he was thinking about doing something...regretable. _"Maybe it's my old age or maybe im just paranoid but I swear he's up to something...regardless, I want ANBU on him 'round the clock." _thought the Hokage as he prepared to leave the room, completly forgetting to inquire on Narutos supplies.

He had bigger things to worry about now, precautions to take, valueables to safeguard. "Good day, Naruto." said the tense Hokage as he put his hands in the ram seal and appeared to dissapear in a gust of leafs. "Fuck." said Naruto, his voice echoing in the empty room as he beratted himself for his poor choice of words, _"He probably knows I'm up to something now and it's gonna be a bitch trying to get past whatever obstacles he puts in front of me.". _

Naruto rose up from the floor and shruged himself out of his hospital gown and quickly slipped on his boxers and orange pants, then his black shirt, not even bothering to don his blood stained jacket. He took the sealing scroll out of the inside pocket of the jacket and looked at it. He'd have to check it out later. He didn't have time now. He had a heist to plan. He pocketed the scroll then carelessly droped the bloody jacket to the floor and picked up his worn, dirty blue sandals and walked around the bed to sit by the open window and started to slip his feet into them.

After he had his sandals on he sat against the wall and briefly reflected on everything that happened to him yesterday that led to his world being transformed today. He thought of his deceaced families. He thought of the horrible monster he supposedly held within him. He thought of the legendary magnetic bloodline he solely possesed. On a spur of the moment whim he held both of his hands out and began the invigorating process of focusing ones chakra. He closed his eyes and roamed the depths of his mind until he felt _it._

_It _was amazing and he loved and cherished every second he felt _it_. Chakra. Nothing made him feel more alive. He felt the raw, almost ethereal feel of his chakra surge from within his stomach and with his will he forced it to rise into his chest and fork through both of his arms until it burst from his hands. No, he couldnt see it, at least not completely, but he could most definetly feel it oozing out of the pores of his hands.

The only way he could visually tell that his hands were brimming with chakra was because he was so close to see the distortion effect it had on the air, much like what fire does to the air around it. He didnt know exactly how to work his bloodline, but he knew that last night he really, really, really, really wanted the piece of metal in his hands and until he had his Jishaku clan scrolls- which were most likely within Sunagakure- he'd probably never trully understand how to use it, so he'd work with what he knew for now.

He looked at the metal frame of the hospital bed he had slept in and focused as hard as he could upon it, he made it his hearts desire to have that frame of metal in his hands grasp. He only heard the cringing magnetic sounds that using his bloodline emited after the beds metal frame and anything else metalic within that room were feet away from him. Naruto layed down on instinct and thanked whatever lucky stars he had that he did. He looked to the left and saw that the wall by the window where he was sitting was thouroughly _fucked_ up.

_"I need to get out of here." _he thought as he took into account the extremly loud noises his little expierement made, not to mention the damage, and even though he could pay for it, he wouldnt give them the satisfaction or the chance to blow the whole situation out of proportions and try to 'have his head on a platter' or someshit. He put his hands on the metal of the bed that was on top of him and summoned his chakra and will to push that bed as far a-fucking-way as possible in one go and watched the bed blast through the roof with the force of a wrecking ball.

The wild child stiffled a laugh as he rolled and staggered to his feet and the other side of the room to get a good running start for his escape. He could already hear the galloping footsteps of anyone who gave a damn about the hospital or were nosy enough to be attracted to _that_ kind of noise. He ran as fast as he could towards the almost destroyed window-walls as he focused chakra into his feet and jumped onto the ruined windows ledge.

He leaped, forcing his chakra to explode from the soles of his feet, effectivly launching him twenty feet higher into the air than he already was on the fourth floor of konohas shinobi hospital. As he flew threw the air he couldnt help but smile at the feel of the wind against him and his messy, shoulder length hair as he ripped through the air. That and the pissed off shouts he could hear behind him. He scaned the ground below him, and instantly found his landing zone, the roof of some two story building he was rapidly approaching.

He executed a flawless somersault as he gathered his euphoric chakra into his legs and feet, prepairing his landing. Silence. That was the sound his gracefull crouching touchdown made, unlike the sound of the bed that he launched sky high made as it lodged itself into the roof of the next house in front of him. "Damn, its strong." Naruto said, thinking about the damage he caused just by accident with his bloodline as he stood up and looked back at the shattered window complete with the pissed hospital staff swearing at him.

He smiled from ear to ear and waved at them before he turned around and steped off the roof of the building he was on and dropped into the alley below and started walking slowly out of the alley and towards his apartments. The street was full of people, all enjoying the sun and their peaceful untainted lives. He hated them all....._"No thats not right..."_ he thought, realizing that he only really hated the ones who hated him, which was most of them.

The rest, -who either couldn't care less about him or were too afraid of what others thought to even think of helping him- he was just envious of. Naruto thought about how many of these people took for granted the simple ability to walk down a street without people trying to burn a hole through their heads, much like what the people in the streets were doing to him right now. He forgot how much he didnt like walking in the streets.

"At least in this village..." he said aloud, his entire mindstate swinging from depressed and sulking to electric and ploting in a heartbeat. _"I have to get out of here." _he thought franticly as he entered the nearest alleys shadows and looked back at everyone staring him down as if he were some vile mutt. He turned around and didn't look back. No one saw the tear sliding down his face. No one except the Hokage.

**~~~~~The Hokages Office~~~~~**

The Hokage sat in his office, fixated on his crystal ball, watching every movement of Naruto. He'd been watching the blond boy ever since he'd shunshined to his office and happened upon the pecculiar sight of Naruto landing gracefully on a rooftop, followed by a _bed_ of all things, smashing into the roof of the next house. _"Did someone _throw_ that bed at him?" _he had thought concerned -he really did care for the child, to some extent at least- at that time, but now he had bigger concerns to worry about.

He was now certain that the boy was going to try to leave, he had heard the boy say 'At least in this village...' followed by a very determined look on his face. He realised that he sound quite a bit paranoid, it could have ment so many different things but he had a hunch -and he always followed his hunches- that that boy was up to no good. Which was why he had a squad of ANBU waiting for his commands.

"Listen up operatives, I have just verified that the academy student and host of the Nine Tailed Bird, Uzumaki Naruto, as you may know him, is planning on leaving the village, and I want you four to stop him at all cost." said the Hokage, in the midst of continuing his orders when he was cut off by the designated squad leader, Hyuga Toshi, "Are we to use lethal force?" he asked with hope and a smile in his voice, hand already gripping his katana.

"NO. He is not to be harmed, you are to track and watch his every movement, and in the event he should try to escape, you are to use the Kanishabari no Jutsu and take him into your custody and bring him to me, nothing more, nothing less but if that child is wounded i will personaly castrate all of you and feed your scrotums to you. Are we clear?" said the Hokage, not in the mood for any bullshit and leaking enough of his matured killing intent to paint a bloody, mental picture of said punishment.

"Hai!" said the squad of elite shinobi in unision, getting the picture perfectly clear. They knew the Hokage to stay true to his word. They prepared to shunshin the hell out of dodge when they were stopped by the Hokages words, "Wait, I also want two of you stationed at the entrance of the restricted section in Konohas library....I have a hunch....". "Hai!" the ANBU squad repeated before they appeared to vanish within a swirl of leaves, leaving the Hokage alone in his office.

The old man looked back to his crystal ball, to see the sight of Naruto sleeping peacefully inside of his apartment. The old man sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. He reopened them, his eyes falling on the portrait of the Fourth Hokage, who seemed to stare right back at him. "What am I going to do with your child my freind....".

**~~~~~Narutos Apartment~~~~~**

Naruto lay in his murky apartments, on his old squeaky mattress with his eyes closed, wide awake. He knew he was being watched, at first he figured that the Hokage would have somebody watching him secretly-or that the Hokage himself was watching him through some sort of jutsu, you never knew what forms of intelegence a kage had up their sleeves- but whoever was outside of his apartment complex wasn't even bothering to suppress their highly developed 'chakra signature'.

A chakra signature is something that developes within one who has rigerously trained and developed the chakra within themselves to the point where its so potent people can _feel_ when theyre around them before they even see them. This happens because when ones chakra contains the essence of ones being, so naturaly when ones chakra is so potent, people could feel the unique presence of a person unless they tried to hide their chakra.

The thought of having a highly developed chakra signature always appealed to Naruto, but he knew he had a long way to go before he got there, because he still had to focus a bit to bring his chakra into his body when Iruka-sama-his academy sensei and one of the few people who looked out for him- had told him that those with such a chakra signature had chakra ever present within their tenketsu and only had to focus to tap into their chakra reserves like he had to for extremly large scale or powerful jutsus. He remembered when Iruka-sama was lecturing on chakra signature and said that being around someone with an 'unmasked' chakra signature feels similar to the way it's supposed to feel if you're about to be hit by lightning.

Iruka-sensei said that the hair on your body is supposed to stand on end, just like it was doing now. He didn't know if they were trying to scare him shitless or if they just severly underestimated him, either way, he wasn't afraid of them and it would cost them dearly if they underestimated him. But, he knew that if they were to so much as think he was doing something questionable, say pacing around his small apartment or drawing blueprints it would make pulling this heist and escape off that much harder, almost impossible.

For whatever he was going to do to work, he needed the element of surprise. _"That and a place to think and plan without feeling like i'm about to be struck by lightning." _he thought, almost saying it out loud, which would have probably caused half of Konohas ANBU forces to swoop into his apartment with swords at his throat, or thats what you'd think, judging by the way they normally treated him. Back to the subject at hand, he needed the ANBU off of his tail for any of his other plans to work and quite frankly, he thought it was impossible to do that, unless they......._thought_....they were following him...but..he was really somewhere else.

_"My custom bunshins....." _he thought as his heart started beating faster. _"That could work, definatley, but how could I pull it off!..." _Naruto thought franticly. The idea hit him to make a bunshin right there in the apartment, then leave somewhere, anywhere far away from the apartment complex, so while they were gone the bunshin could find some place to hide and plan _for_ him, because his bunshins were just that awesome.

_"No, it's a good idea, but, it's not good enough, yet..." _he pondered, realising that he was still being watched, and even if he went into the bathroom to make the bunshin -the only other room in his small apartment- he knew of the Hyuga clan and their ability to see through solid objects and he would bet his ass that there was a Hyuga posted outside the apartments somewhere right now. Not to mention the thought of the Hokage being able to watch what he's is doing as well.

He always figured the Hokage as an 'I got my eye on you' type of guy and he knew the Hokage to stay true to his words and ways. _"But......they wouldn't have any reason to _think _they should capture me and my bunshin if we were doing something that wasn't questionable.......and even then I would probably have to successfully disguise my custom bunshin as something rather ordinary, plus i'd have to make a fuckload of my custom bunshins to try to distract my trackers and watchers." _the little genius thought, the first and only phase of his plan as of now coming along nicely.

He smiled and got off his squeaky bed and opened his eyes and said "I'm going training.". He stretched his thin body out as his stomach rumbled with hunger so he promptly sauntered over to the 'kitchen side' of the apartment and scavenged his cabinets for food and was so lucky to find the last pack of instant cup ramen. He would prefer Ichirakus ramen over any food, but, he just didn't have the time to go right now.

A wave of sadness and enveloped him as he realised that if his plan worked, he would probably never see Teuchi or Ayame again. _"I _have_ to pay them back before I go, I _have_ to." _he thought as he peeled half of the cup lid back. He didn't trust the murky water that came out of his faucet, it looked like it could kill so he rumaged his cabinets and found his stash of water bottles. He grabed one and unscrewed the top and began pouring the water into the cup of dry ramen, stoping the flow when the water reached the limit line on the inside.

He closed the lid and put the cup into the brand new microwave he had bought a few days earlier, closed the microwave door and set the time on three minutes. He stared at the cooking contraption and wondered how it worked exactly, for some reason he just loved to try to figure how things worked. He had read in a book at the academy that fuinjutsu were behind all or most of the inovations of today. He thought that was amazing.

Being able to enchant objects such as the metal container in front of him to emit heat waves to cook food for a desired time......_that_ was genius. _"I'd love to be able to master the art of fuinjutsu." _he thought, being shook from his reverie by the beeping of the microwave, telling him that his food was done. He resisted the impulse to try to open the microwave with his bloodline, it was tempting, but not temping enough to risk ruining his ramen.

He opened the microwave and grabed the steaming cup of ramen, closed it and was off, making sure to grab some chopsticks on the way out. He closed his door as he stepped outside, not even bothering to lock the door, there was nothing really valueable to him in there, he had everything he valued inside of the sealing scroll inside his orange pants pocket. He sighed as the wind blew through the apartments windows, reminding him of last nights events.

He looked to the right, like he did last night, and was surprized to see the little girl that he rescued last night standing further down the hallway, holding a mans hand. He looked to be her father. Narutos eyes met the girls, then the fathers. The dads facial expression was something similar to that of the man he killed last night, in the sense that his face was torn between two emotions, rather than thoughts. Severe hate and reluctant gratitude.

He hated Naruto for who he was, what was inside of him somewhere, but if it weren't for that boy he probably would have found his daughter somewhere, violated and in pieces. The father didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. He didn't get a chance. Naruto turned his back and began walking towards the stairs leaving the man and daughter with only a few words, "You're welcome asshole.".

As he descended the stairs and exited his apartment complex, he cursed himself for not having shuriken on him last night, or thinking of henging clones into shuriken. That whole mess could have been resolved a lot simpler had he had just jammed a shuriken or a kunai into that sick bastards temple. That wouldn't be a problem anymore. But then again, if he did have shuriken on him, he wouldn't know what he knew now.

He wouldn't being doing what he was doing now. He put those thoughts aside as he tore off the lid to the ramen and snaped his chopsticks apart with his teeth and spare hand and dug in. By the time he reached his favorite training ground, the ramen was long gone and twilight was beggining to set in over the beautiful and immense gated training field. The grass was a lucious green, the trees were just as healthy and full of fruit, there was also a large lake. The air was crisp and moist, and dark clouds were on the horizon.

He'd never admit it to anybody -that is if there were ever people willing to talk to him- but he really liked beautifull scenery like the one before him now, even the stormy clouds to come. It made him feel relaxed, happy even. He put those thoughts away for another time and began thinking about how he should approach the task in front of him. He figured that he should do it as if he were actually training and not trying to hoodwink the elite shinobi that were watching him.

He began by stretching, making sure every muscle in his body was loose and ready to go. After he completed the stretches Iruka-sensei taught to him, he walked over to the edge of the circular training field by the metalic gate, and began jogging along the walkway that was set before him until he got into a good groove and broke into a sprint, running as fast as he could for as long as he could without the use of chakra.

Within ten minutes he had ran halfway around the immense training field and was now doubled over on the other side of the field, gasping for air. His legs burning, and lungs aching from the physical exertion, he crawled to the lake and dipped his head into the cool waters, letting the water envelop his prespiring face. He lifted his head out of the water and shook it, spraying water everywhere with his soaking mane of honeyblond hair.

He used his hands to pull his hair out of his face and smooth it back over his head and got a good look at himself through the lakes distorted reflection. His hair looked darker than it was now that it was wet, not to mention the fading light of the sun, his skin was pale, his eyes...his electric blue eyes always had this eerie glow to them, like there was something more to them and his pupils, he noticed were larger and if possible, darker than others.

He'd heard, that people like him, jinchurikis, often held some sort of resemblence to the bakemono they imprisoned. He'd also heard a saying that 'the eyes are the windows to the soul'.Were his eyes like that because he had...two souls within him? Were they like that because of the beast he held within him, and was the black lining that framed his eyes part of the Kyubi no Toris taint as well? He shrugged it off, trying to forget his curiosity and looked at the rest of his clear, unmarred babyface. He looked away.

He was here to ditch some ANBU, not gawk at himself. He got up, walked back over to the walk way and continued his running. After he ran back over to the other side he was undoubtably feeling the beggining signs of exhaustion. He was improving. He remembered a few months back he couldn't even complete the first half of the run, let alone complete a full lap around the immense field, without the use of chakra.

He knew that not every nine year old could do what he did and even though he knew he had a long, long way to go, he felt happy thinking that he was better than everybody else his age. He smirked a little as he stalked over to the highest hill in the field, about twenty feet above ground level, excitement coating his nerves, fear shoved in the back of his mind. This was it. This was the moment of truth. The whole success of whatever he was going to do depended on this.

He closed his eyes and stood stock still, taking in the feel of the wind around him, the touch of the grass through his open toed sandals. He cleared his mind of any worries, any doubts that he wouldn't succeed. He searched the ends of his mind for the exhilirating feel of his chakra and plunged his entire being into the vast pool of it, allowing the raw energy to pour into his body and fill him to the brim. He could literaly _feel_ the chakra oozing out of his pores.

As he let his chakra envelop him and everything he had on him -clothes and scroll- he snaped his arms up to form a cross-shaped seal- a seal that he managed to create after months of trial and error- and instantly felt as if he were being split into fifty pieces, each piece taking with it a signifigantly LARGE amount of chakra from him. He needed to work on his chakra control. He was almost out. That vast pool was now just an oversized puddle. He opened his eyes to view the sight of about fifty perfect replicas of himself surrounding him in a circle of strange lingering smoke, each one as living and breathing as much as himself.

They were all their own individual person, and yet they were still one, Naruto could _feel _the empathic link that he shared with all of them. They had all of his abilities and all of his knowledge and thus knew exactly what they were going to do. The plan was fairly simple, orchestrate a large scale spar and in the confusion of the battle hide a bunshin as far away as possible. There would be no organized fight though, he wanted it to look as real as possible so they were gonna' wing it and when the oppurtunity arived, he would go for it. Naruto took a deep breath and mentaly shouted to all those connected to him, _"Show time!". _

Naruto was rushed by all of his bunshins, his heart beating in anticipation of the coming brawl. He greeted the first to enter his personal space by decking him in his nose, breaking it and sending him flying, knocking over a few bunshin. He was semi-surprized that the clone he punched didn't go up in smoke, like the other times he'd spar with them, he supposed that these bunshins were tougher than usual, because of all of the chakra he accidently packed into them. He put it aside as he turned to his left and slammed his foot into an oncoming bunshins nuts, and followed the assault by grabing the 'paralysed' bunshins hair with one hand and pulled him in front of a fist he saw coming at him from the corner of his eye.

The clone he had by the hair sunk to his knees with a moan from his bleeding mouth while the original Naruto grasp the others still outstretched arm and jumped up to plant his foot into the bunshins face, sending him stumbling to the ground and Naruto using the momentum he gained to swing around to the back of the clone he had by the hair. Naruto grasp the jaw of his captive with his free hand and filled his arms muscles with chakra, doubling his strentgh and proceeded to snap his neck, 'killing' the bunshin and causing it to burst into the odd smoke.

Naruto winced and flinched in pain as he felt for the first time in his life what it felt like to have his neck snapped and balls crushed, he already had his mouth punched bloody before, not that it lessened the horrible pains. That caught his attention. He learned and felt everything the clone did before it was dispersed. If he could learn everything his clones learned....the limits would be almost non existent to how much he could accomplish.

He didn't get a chance to continue his thoughts as he was caught off guard by one hell of a fist to the face that sent him flying away, only to be kicked in the back _hard _by another bunshin under him_, _signifigantly elavating him. Naruto tilted his head back, ignoring the pain and giving himself over to his 'primative side'. Naruto never had any specific style of combat -unlike many of the genin trainees- mostly because no one would teach him properly, exept for maybe Iruka-sensei but he didn't know any either, but the other reason was simply because he didn't feel he needed one.

Whenever the academy senseis had the trainees spar or play king of the hill, like he was doing now, he had always ended up top dog. Always. He didn't have any katas or anything. He just went with the flow of battle, thinking on the spot and reacting to the situation. Much like he was about to do now. With his head tilted back, he could see he was flying over his mob of bunshins and going down hill fast.

He took the momentum and the forces of gravity to his advantage and grabed the nearest bunshin by the hair and used him as a source of stability as he did a backflip and brought two bunshins down to the ground by slamming his momentum, gravity and chakra enhanced feet into their faces. He instantly felt their pains as they dispersed into smoke but this time he took the pain in stride and fought harder.

He beefed up his arms muscles with some of the little chakra he had left and swung his captive around in a threehundred-sixty degree arc, knocking down every bunshin in the immidiate vicinity and threw the bunshin in his hands down the hill with one arm immediatly getting a headache as the clone dispersed from most likely a cracked skull or something like that. He turned around and sprinted up the hill, where one of his bunshins was currently fighting off multiple clones at the same time for the position of king of the hill.

Naruto jumped, planting his left foot on the current 'Kings' right shoulder and brought his right foot up as hard as he could, kicking him in the neck. The clone he assaulted promptly dispersed, leaving Naruto surrounded by four bunshins after he'd landed with a backflip, fighting the urge to comfort his aching throat. He took advantage of his crouching position and sweeped three of the bunshins off of their feet, the last bunshin avoing the kick by jumping.

Naruto twisted up from his position and tryed to deck the airbourne bunshin in the face but his punch was deflected by the bunshins kick. The bunshin used the momentum from the kick to spin around and delivered a heel kick to Narutos face, sending him spining to the ground, now surrounded by the bunshin he knocked down as well as incoming clones. He was being overwhelmed and the clone that kicked him had jumped on top of him and cocked his fist back.

He looked the bunshin that was on top of him in the eyes and was alerted as the clone winked at him and heard it shout mentaly _"Jump on us now!". _It was time. The bunshins that was surrounding him before were now pilled on top of him and he could see nothing, but he didn't need to. "Boss, take this clone kunai I made when you first summoned us , i've checked and it still works with our kekkei genkai even though its a henged bunshin. I'll make a big distraction and when I do, you use our kekkei genkai to shoot it away as fast and far away as you can, it's our best shot." the clone on top of him whispered in his ear as he felt a kunai slide into his pocket with the scroll in it.

"What's the distraction? How do we know this will work?" Naruto whispered back to which the bunshin replied to all of them mentaly _"I don't know if it will work for sure, nothing's ever promised boss we know that, but as a precaution I put as little chakra as I could manage inside that henged bunshin so it would be harder to notice for anyone like the Hyugas and as for the distration, you see all we have to do is disperse at the same time, and that will cause a shitload of thick chakra smoke to linger around you so you can shoot that kunai without being seen by a Hyuga or anyone else. But we have to do it at the same time, because I want all of us bunshins chakra to go to the kunai when we disperse, he will need it more than you, but he has to be far away by the time were gone so he can't be noticed, it's tricky I know but I think its the only option we have.". _

Naruto thought about it, and it was the only option they really had, it was actually the plan from the beggining, he was just troubled with the possibility that his chance to escape, to be happy, could be shot down before it ever arived. He took a deep breath. _"Fuck it, lets do that shit!" _he mentaly screamed to his replicas to which they all mentaly screamed back _"Hai!". _Naruto pulled the henged bunshin out his pocket and tapped into the last of his chakra, sending almost all of it to his hand and the clone kunai both. He concentrated as hard he could.

_"Three!" _his clones all mentaly shouted, starting the count down. He concentrated harder. _"Two!" _the bunshins continued. Naruto pointed the kunai to his right. _"One!" _the clones screamed, Narutos heart beating like never before. _"GO!!!" they screamed. _Naruto never wanted anything away from him so much in his life. The kunai moved so fast it literally _vanished_ from his hand as the darkness he grew acustomed to turned into an extremly thick haze of unnatural smoke, 'chakra smoke'. It was done.

Naruto layed on that hill, exhausted until the odd looking and smelling smoke finally cleared and even when it did clear he stayed there, keeping himself from openly laughing. _"If anyone could have seen that kunai moving at those speeds I swear I'll give away everything in my scroll." _he thought with a smile on his face laying under a canopy of blossoming stars, as the last of day was turning into night and storm clouds were rolling in. It would be hours before he found the strentgh to move or stop smiling.

**Aaannnddd that is the end of this instalement of Satetsu no Naruto............................Psych. Got you didn't I :-D. Im just kidding, go ahead and keep reading, really, it's not over yet. Lol. **

**~~~~~Somewhere in Konoha~~~~~**

Midnight had set in over Konoha. It had been hours since Naruto went home to go to sleep with the fooled ANBU still of his trail, and even longer since Naruto had shot his henged bunshin through Konoha. Said bunshin was now, sitting underneath a large puddle of water in the middle of one of Konohas empty, rain soaked streets. Of, course Naruto couldn't feel that he was submerged, he could feel nothing.

His senses were completly nullified, sight, smell, hearing all of it. The only thing that wasn't lost to him was his mind, he was perfectly aware that he had been in his void for hours and that 'boss' had been sleep for quite a while as well. He had waited so long, because he wanted the cover of night, the darker the better. He couldn't be spotted, no matter what, because he was the village parriah, and people loved to hate him, which meant that whoever saw him would gossip about him, and spread the news like wild fire and that fire might reach those who were tracking the boss, instantly screwing their operation.

With that knowledge he mentally prepared himself before he dispelled the henge, ready to get the hell out of dodge as soon as he reverted to his original form. While in his void he felt as if he were holding something, even though he had no body within there. There was nothing physical about his hold on 'it', it was a thing of the mind and felt akin to concentrating, extremly hard. It was a very wierd sensation and even wierder when he let 'it' go.

He was thrust out of his void, in a poof of chakra smoke, instantly gasping at the freezing temperature of the rain and puddle he was in while still trying to cope with the numb sensation that came after dispelling that type of henge upon himself. He was assaulted with all the senses that came with being thrust into heavy stormy weather and a large puddle of water. He scrambled up as fast as he could, looking around franticly for threats that could comprimise him.

The streets were empty, there wasn't even any shinobi sentinal along the rooftops, at least from what he could see. He shivered, freezing in the weather and noticed that he was soaking wet, his clothes clinging to his slim muscled body. "I better find someplace to hide before I disperse from hypothermia or something." he thought as he paced around scanning his environment, rubbing his arms with his hands in a sad attempt to keep warm.

He knew nobody would take him in, even if he didn't mind being seen. Besides, he needed someplace isolated, someplace where people wouldn't want to be, especially in this weather. Of course no one would want to be outside, but he couldn't plan properly in the rain, nor would he enjoy being frozen to death either, even though he really liked the rain he couldn't risk compomising himself and his mission.

Just as he was thinking, he tripped on something and fell to the wet ground, thanking his shinobi training as he held his hands out and caught himself. He pushed himself up, looking down at what he tripped on -a manhole- and had a 'lightbulb moment'. The sewers. It was perfect. Nobody would be in the sewers now and there was bound to be some dry space down there. He crouched down to the manhole he'd triped on, excitment coloring his mood, and pried it off.

Inside the man hole was overflowed with the influx of rainwater, it wouldn't be a problem but it would be uncomfortable. He didn't care. He lowered himself down the wet sewer ladder, making sure to securely close the manhole over himself. He climbed down until his feet were just a few inches away from the torrental waters, taking time to judge the water level. He wasn't sure, but it seemed like the water would be just below his knees.

He retrieved the custom bunshin of the scroll his boss had bought about two days ago out of his pocket, so it wouldn't be further dampened and droped into the rain water with a splash. He was wrong, the water level was higher than he anticipated and was well over his knees, but still not high enough to breach his pockets but he held on to the scroll anyway. He looked around, trying to distinguish between which direction -left and right- would lead him to where he wanted to be.

He didn't know anything about sewers so he just decided to wade through the water until he found someplace suitable. He trudged and wandered the sewers for more than half an hour and was beggining to lose hope in finding _any_ signifigantly dry space in those sewers when he spotted a heavy looking metalic door, elavated high over the flood, accessable only by a metal ladder that was bolted to the wall. His spirits flared again.

He ran as fast as he could on the knee-high flooded sewer walkway. It was a lot of work running through water, he noted. He remembered that one of the many items he had bought two days ago was a scroll about chakra and its uses, Morinaka, his ex-mark had eagerly told him while he was impersonating Suni that chakra can be used to walk on water. He was really surprised by that information back then and now saw the true value of learning such a technique as he finaly reached the ladder, panting from the physical exertion.

He took a few deep breaths, regaining his oxygen and composer, and started climbing the ladder, two steps at a time. He reached the top of the ladder and scrambled onto the concrete deck the special looking door was built into. The door was bolted in around the sides, and instead of a knob there was an iron wheel in the center of the door. He assumed the door was made to keep out water somehow, just in case it ever got that high.

Which meant that this room was important or more important than the rest of the sewers, because they wanted to keep the water out of it. The faux Naruto approched the door, and placed his hands on the wheel. He proceeded to attempt to turn the wheel with all of his might but to no avail. It just wouldn't budge. He tryed again, and again and again but it refused to turn. Naruto, frustrated with the wheel, flooded his arms and hands with chakra and ripped the wheel clean off the door with a loud magnetic cringing, metalic wrenching sound.

"Who's th-there!" shouted a voice from inside the room as Narutos custom bunshin stumbled back from the force he'd used when he ripped the wheel off of the door. "W-whoa!" said the clone as he fell backwards off of the ledge, only sparred from being plundged into the water below because he had poured chakra into his feet -wanting to cling to anything he could- instantly magnetising him to the nearest bar on the ladder.

"What the hell is going on!" said the voice, the man sounding much clearer than he did before. "_Shit, this could be bad" _thought the bunshin, assuming the man was outside of the door and knew someone or something had just ripped the wheel that he still held in his hands clean off the door. Just as he was thinking that, the guy stuck his head over the ledge, instantly spotting Naruto and shouting, "Hey! You're not supposed to be down here you little shi-".

His speech, no, his conscience was cut off as thirty pounds of iron in the form of a wheel slammed into his head at breakneck speeds, the sounds of the wheel ricocheting off the walls filling the area. Naruto lifted himself off of the ladder as if he were doing a sit-up, grabing at the bar his feet were magnetised. He climed up the ladder again, sticking his head over the ledge to survey the situation.

The man -who seemed to be some sort of sewer supervisor judging by his jumpsuit- was out cold, with a _nasty _looking bruise on his forehead. Naruto scrambled up once more and decided to check the mans pulse. _"Wouldn't want any unpleasent surprises from this guy later on." _he thought, registering that the man was still alive by his pulse. Then it hit him. "Shit, shit, shit!" he said out loud, realising he wouldn't be able to stay in the sewers for too long now, people or the sewer guys higher ups would wonder why he hadn't made contact with them because contact was something Naruto would not tolerate.

Either he kept the man captive or kill him and take him where ever he went, it didn't matter. Dead or alive they would eventually be alerted of his presence or the fact that this man was not present which would still lead to his downfall. This was exactly the situation that he'd wanted to avoid and yet here he was, smack dab in the middle. He sighed as he dragged the man into the room from wence he came and cursed his luck.

This room was perfect. It was wide and spacious and it even had a desk. He looked around and spotted a section of the wall dedicated to levers with labels on each of them. Naruto assumed it was to control the flow of water in the sewers but he put it out of his mind as he went to go sit on the desk in the room and brainstorm. He couldn't impersonate the man, even though he knew what he looked like and sounded like, he didn't know any of his mannerisms so henge was out of the question and by tommorow someone would definetly come to check on him.

"Fuck it." said Narutos bunshin as he took his replicated scroll out of his pocket and set it on the desk, preparing to set up shop. He figured that either way by tommorow he'd have people trying to find him and sewer guy so while he had time he might as well get some work done. The special clone dwelved into the power at the back of his mind and let his chakra flood from his stomach once more and fill him up to the brim.

Carefully, very carefully and with all concentration he put his hands in his custom cross seal and tryed as hard as he could to limit the amount of chakra the clones he was spawning held within them as well as the amount of clones he spawned. He partialy succeded. He had spilt into twentyfive pieces, but each piece had almost just as much amount of chakra as the bunshins from the spar had. He supposed it couldn't be helped, yet. His chakra control was crappy.

But as he looked at his twentyfive subbordinates, vieled in withering smoke, ready for anything and everything he knew they were worth the chakra, and he didn't fail at his goal entirely because he still had about half of the chakra he was given by the bunshins from the spar. The smoke had cleared away, and Narutos charges were scattered around the large room in various positions all looking to him for orders.

The 'head clone' stood upon the desk he was sitting on and said "Listen up guys, as you all know, we are in a tight situation here, by some uncertain time tommorow someone _will_ seek to find sewer guy over there, and before that happens we need to be out of here, which is why I want five teams of two to go scouting for a decent hideout right now! Pair up and be off, you know what to do!". Immediatly ten of his bunshins screamed "HAI!" without question and took off out of the open door in pairs of two.

The fifteen bunshin left got closer to him as he said "You fifteen will be working with me, while we're waiting for information on our new base of operations we can brainstorm on our next step, what do we need to do to get those scrolls in our possesion and get boss the fuck out of here.". His clones instantly switched into 'shinobi mode', thinking criticaly and dynamicly.

"We need information!" shouted one of the clones at the back of the crowd to which one of the clones in the front sarcasticly said "No shit sherlock, but what _kind_ of information, _specifics_?". Said clone was slapped in the back of the head by another clone behind him who said "Duh, wise ass, isn't it obvious, we need to know where our scrolls are and how to get them without being discovered.".

"And how to get the big boss far away from here from under those ANBUs noses, really fast." another clone chimed in, those three questions giving them all something to criticaly analyse. A few minutes later one clone muttered "We should probably go to the library..." to which the head clone asked "What was that?". "Oh, no, I just had a stupid idea...." the hesitant clone replied to which the clone that was slapped said "Would you just tell us, anythings good at this point.". "Yeah, cough it up." said the head clone, ordering him to do so. "Well, I was just, thinking that we could go to the library...".

The silence draged on for a few minutes before the smart-mouthed clone said, "You were right....that was a stupid idea.", earning him another slap to the head. "No, it's not a stupid idea, it's actually brilliant. Think about it..." the head clone said, pausing before he continued, "Our scrolls won't be there, but maybe, just maybe we might find out where they _are_ at by researching it and not only that, we could also find a way out of Konohagakure, because after we steal our scroll, whenever we do it, we are going to need a kick ass escape plan because we simply can't outrun ANBU and we would have to leave immediatly, then there's also the problem of getting the ANBU off of bosses tail...".

The head clones lecture left them all in silence, they _would_ have to go to the library, but the only thing that was on there minds right now was the big boss. They had to find a way to escape, they had to. Without an escape, everything they've done until now would be moot and the boss would be miserable forever..."What about that poofy leaf dissapearing jutsu that the Hokage used when he left us in that hospital room?" said a clone, getting a chorus of ooohs and aaaahs out of the crowd.

"What's the name of it?" asked another clone which resulted in all of the clones saying, "I don't know.", at the same time. The head clone sighed and said "That means we have to research transportation jutsus as well, now who's going, I want a team of four for this mission, whoevers doing it come over here so I can outfit you.". The entire crowd steped up to him, all more than willing to volunteer.

The head chuckled and said, "How 'bout you four." to the replicas closest to him making all of the other clones sigh and moan and back away while the ones he picked performed various actions to express there happiness at being chosen for the mission. The supervisor of the bunshin jumped down from the desk and sat in the comfortable desk chair while grabing the replicated scroll that he had set on it. He rolled the semi damp scroll out to reveal several kanji inscribed upon it.

All of the clones marvled at the scroll in front of them, they could never get tired of fawning over the wonders of seals. Upon the scroll was a large kanji for clothes, equipment, scrolls & books and food supply each. He placed his hand over the kanji for clothes and trafficed chakra through his body until it burst out of his hand and was immediatly sucked into the kanji somehow, making the kanji glow bright blue.

The clones watched in fascination as a huge black box with kanji on the sides of it for coresponding parts of the body appeared in a puff of chakra smoke on top of the kanji. The head clone scruntched his nose up at the smell of chakra smoke, it smelled funny but he couldn't quite call the scent, so he shrugged it off. Around the black cube, were kanji written in white, one for shirts, pants, shorts, footwear, jackets etc. and undergarments on each side.

It took much restraint for the clones not to drool over the black cube as the head clone searched for the right compartment until he found the jackets etc. part of the cube and repeated the process he used to extract the wonderous box. He got another small whiff of chakra smoke as the side for jackets etc. suddenly became detachable and extendable, like a drawer. The leader of the bunshin grabbed the 'drawer' with glee and pulled as far as his arm could reach, and it still wasn't enough to unsheath the 'magic' drawer.

He pulled the box as far as the desk would allow it horizontally and was once again amazed at his growing obsession. Inside the box was like, any and every sort of jacket type clothing available, all in neutral and dark colors. He had to remind himself that he wasn't having a party, which coincidentaly reminded him of tommorows or, _todays_ date. October tenth.

"My birthday..." the clone whispered. He had almost forgotten, but no one could fault him for it, his birthdays were never days to look forward to, and if your'e not focusing on something you forget it, right. Much like the head clone forgot he was on a vital mission. Said bunshin slapped himself on his forehead and cursed his short attention span, thinking how much of a wonder it was that he was able to get this far with such poor attention rate.

He shoved his hand into the box and grabbed the darkest colored cloth he could find. which happened to be one, black, body lentgh, hooded cloak. It was perfect, he turned around and gave it to the nearest clone and looked at him like he was supposed to do a magic trick now that he had it. The other clones stood there, looking at the head as if _he_ were the magic trick until the clone that recieved the cloak said "Uhhhh....Boss....we need about.....three more for the team..", making the head clone slap himself on the head once more and some of the other clones giggle.

But one of the bunshin closest to him grasp him by the shoulder and said "Relax, Boss. I can see youre starting to let yourself fall to pressure, but remember, we're all here for you and we will never leave you because we are one and together we will never be stopped or broken.". The entire horde of Narutos gave a chorus of "Hai!" as the leader just looked at the reflection that just saved him from tons of doubts and insecurities that had crawled into his mind before he'd even noticed them.

The head smiled and turned away from the members of his mind, embracing himself and the chances he's taken as well as the ones he hasn't yet taken, with hope in his heart and determination on his mind. He grabbed three more identical cloaks out of the box and gave them to his team saying, "That's right, from now on we'll look in the mirror if we need some help.".

**~~~~~With the Team~~~~~**

The hooded team of rebels ripped through the flooded streets of Konoha like the hurracain around them. They were strong, fast and hidden in the storm as they expertly navigated their way across Konoha taking joy in the weather and thrill of the heist with rejuvinated hearts and minds. Konohas shinobi library wasn't hard to spot, even in the storm because it was right next to the Hokages tower and almost as big.

Along the way each member of the team kept watch on the 12:00, 3:00, 6:00 and 9:00 o'clock directions as they were in diamond formation-a skill he'd learned from Iruka that was created for four-man cells- and anytime one of the clones spotted anyone they would alert the rest of the group mentally and systematicly alternate between rooftop, streets and alleys, operating like a true shinobi unit should.

With that technique they reached the library in about half an hour and although they were winded, it didn't stop them from doing what they had to do. They were currently huddled up in an alley that gave them a direct view of the library but didn't give anyone a direct view of them. They were deep in conversation without saying one word, plotting at the speed of thought.

_"This place looks like a tough nut to crack, they got chunins posted like everywhere man, I don't see a way in without being seen."_. thought a clone as he analysed the cylindrical building. _"He's right, they got this place lockeddown...." _agreed another clone to which another clones said, _"There has to be a weakness, there has to be a way in." _to which the last clone asked _"What about the rooftop?". _

The quartet all looked up and spotted the conclave cone shaped rooftop and didn't even have to say anything because they all knew it was impossible to break in through the strategicly designed roof. They all racked their brains for anyway to sneak in through heavily protected building and cursed their luck. _"FUCK!" _the bunshins thought in unision, not finding anyway to sneak into the library undetected.

_"THATS IT!" _one of the clones mentaly screamed, almost saying it out loud. _"What?", "What is it? and "Watcha' got!?" _was the reply the clone with the epiphany got out of the others who stood confused and desperate. _"_WE _can't sneak in." _the enlightened clone thought to his squad members. _"What the _FUCK _are you talking about!" _thought a bunshin right before another bunshin exuberantly thought _"You're a _fucking _genius, man I love you!", "What-the-hell-has-gotten-into-you-two!" _the previously silent bunshin asked.

_"Look, we should all have thought of this before, it's so simple, nobody would ever let us into a building like this , especially right now, but they wouldn't give a rats ass about anyone else...."_ said one of the more perceptive clones to which both of the confused clones said "No shit..." out loud. _"Well who should we henge into dude and whats our reason for being out in whether like this_" said a clone to which he was answered by another, "Well, boys, who do we know how to impersonate best." the smiling clone said and simultaneously, all of the bunshin got one person in mind. "Suni."

They had spent about an entire year learning to mock her every habit and probably knew how to be her more than she did. _"But whats our plan guys, she is very beautiful but not everyone will just fall over her like Morinaka-teme..........wait thats it, thats gonna be the plan, you see Morinaka is crazy over Suni right, well no one who knows them two will ever doubt that Morinaka might try to....you know....__get it__on__ with her, with or without permision if he had the chance so we're gonna pose as Suni, running away from Morinaka after he attempted to rape her okay, and we can say that he actually broke into her home, it all fits!"_.

All of the clones nodded their heads in approval, until a thought occured to one of the bunshin. _"But, what if the shinobi we fool go to her home or something and see that it's a lie, they could end us man."_. "Hmm, you have a point there, but we can fix that, all you have to do is go to her place, fuck it up, and take her down to the sewers with the others and don't worry about Morinaka, let him take the fall if they find him, they won't doubt 'Sunis' story once they see the shrine he has in his room of her, he deserves it." said a fast thinking clone which left the other clones feeling odd.

_"Is this what were becoming"_, was what was on their minds. Ruthless liars and criminals. It didnt feel good, it didn't feel right. They knew they had been through a lot and had been severly mistreated by the people of the village, Morinaka being one of those people, but he didn't do what they were gonna say he did, or at least not yet. _"Look guys, it's okay, once they find the real Suni when we leave, they will know that the accusations were false and that bastard will be free of charges against her."_ thought the clone, to the unwillingly, unwilling relief of his bretheren.

_" Alright guys lets do this!"_ thought a clone as he snaped his hands in the variation of the tiger seal used to cast henges. He closed his eyes, and vizualized Suni. Her perfectly filed toes and pretty feet, her long, creamy, smooth legs, her equally smooth feminine nether regions to her flat stomach and ample chest. Lastly he vizualized her adorable babyface. He felt weird. He was young but he was beggining to...'like' the way she looked in a way he never 'liked' before.

He focused on the task at hand and he imagined one of the sleeping gowns he'd seen her wear but with his imagination, he pictured the appealing red, see through gown different. He Imagined it had a long tear in the fabric, right around her waist and hung limp on her left hip, and also pictured her right shoulder strap ripped and hanging down her chest a little.

He then imagined last minute perfections, such as strategicly placed bruises over her body, and the way her voice sounded. His minds portrait was complete and the only thing left for him to do was project it onto himself via chakra with the help of his tiger seal. He drew the chakra from his mind, letting it surge within his stomach and to his hands.

The chakra surged through his fingers, and as it did so, he was over come with a mystic feeling that was connected to the vivid image in his mind. It quickly spread from his hands throughout his entire body, changing everything about him and everything he had on him, giving him the appearance of the woman named Suni. He opened his brand new eyes, and looked down at his bretheren and the lingering chakra smoke around him. "Wow....." said one of the clones out loud, his heartbeats becoming irregular, while one of the clones mentally joked _"We should call that __sexy jutsu.". _

The henged clone smiled and said "I know, right." in Sunis light, sultry voice. He shivered and gasped as his new body reacted to the cold and rain in ways he couldnt anticipate. The other clones blushed as they looked away from the sight of 'Sunis' rain drenched body. She was even more beautiful in the rain, they could see why Morinaka was so crazy over her, any man would be if they let themselves focus on her for too long.

"Come on lets do this, you guys, two of you henge into some of the simple jewelry she has so I can sneak you in and one of you get crackin' on Sunis place." said the imposter, and watched as two clones henged themselves into a ring and an ankle braclet. "Perfect." said 'Suni' as she bent over and picked up the faux jewelry, turning around in shock as he felt and heard something slap his false bodys buttocks only to see his other clone running off into the night with a huge guilty smile on his face.

"Oh no...." thought 'Suni' as she adorned the jewelry...."I'm turning into a pervert......". 'Suni' took a deep breath and started jogging in place, ignoring the way 'his' bodyparts moved with the motions and how weird he felt without parts of his real body. He never got used to that feeling and he really didn't like it. _"I don't see how girls can live like this, especially kunoichi, they gotta be crazy." _he thought, stopping his jogging after he was satisfied that he appeared winded enough, which was pretty soon because that body didnt have the capabilities of his real one.

_"Show time!" _he thought as he broke into a fierce sprint, exiting the alley with all the urgency in the world. As he ran though rain, he focused on getting into his role, dwelling on some of the terrors he's faced in the past, bringing real tears to his eyes. He thought about the monster he imprizoned and realized for the first time how terrified he really was of his condition. He was ready. The library was in his sight and some of the shinobi around it were already noticing her.

"H-HELP ME!" he screamed in horror-the exact same way he screamed the first time he was ever beat- before he let himself trip and crash down onto the wet ground, hard, baiting the shinobi to bite into his lie. It really hurt, especially in that body that wasn't used to pain at all. He was surprized just how much pain he recieved from the fall, especially in the chest area.

_"Im not pulling that stunt again."_ he thought, semi-amazed that kunoichi even existed when they had such natural weaknesses such as breast and its features but then he remembered how the pain from the memory of the bunshin that was kicked in his privates and called it even. He concentrated on getting back into his role, it wasnt hard considering the emotions he got from events in his life.

He then tryed to push himself up and found it extremly hard to do so, realizing that Suni was one dango away from being out of shape, even though her body was beautiful, she wasnt athletic at all. He didn't need to exert himself any further though, because he found himself being lifted up into the air in the arms of a chunin. Perfect. "P-please don-n't let him g-get m-me, p-p-please, do-don-don't let h-him have meee!" he cried as he wriggled in the chunins arms.

"Suni-chan!" the chunin cried, "Whats happened to you!". 'Suni' wrapped her hands tight around the chunins neck and pressed 'her' soft body against him, "Don't leave m-me pl-ease, take me a-way, take me away! Take me inside! He-he-hes coming for me, he's going to get me!" the clone sobbed with his eyes closed, real expierence in terror coating 'her' voice as he coaxed the guy into taking him where he wanted to be.

"Who! Suni-chan, who! I swear I'll make them pay!" the man shouted. Naruto realised they were no longer outside, because the rain sounded distant and he could not feel it. This chunin was good, he didn't even realized they had moved. The clone felt himself being put down, and heard more than three set of footsteps along with the urgent questions flying off of all of their mouths so for dramatic effect the clone clinged on to the chunin who held her, quickly whispering, 'Don't let me go, don't let me go." but the chunin sat her down any way and put his hands around her face.

"Tell me what's happened, who did this to you." the chunin asked in a calm controled manner, with a tone that told Naruto that he was now trying to play the charming, hero role for 'Suni'. He almost laughed at the oppurtunistic chunin but passed it off as an awkward sob, further hiding his little laugh by saying, "H-he...._b-beat_ me a-nd tr-ied to......._rape_ me...I'm so scared please, he said that I _belonged_ to him and if I d-didn't obey him he w-would..._kill _me.". He was proud of himself. All that training he put into impersonating Suni was paying off, because the men in front of him were _less _than putty in his capable hands.

"Tell me who, Suni-chan I'll make him regret he ever laid his filthy eyes on you!" said one of the other chunin, obviously trying to sound extremly macho, or take the leading man role from the chunin that picked 'Suni' up. Naruto started shaking his head franticly, while he folded his arms under 'Sunis' chest and started rocking back and forth, feigning symptoms of being traumatized. He became aware during the motions that his or rather his faux body was more than exposed to the men and realised that their eyes were eating up his virtual lie.

He decided-now that they were wrapped around 'Sunis' fingers- to thicken the plot. "Mo-morinaka, tha-ats his n-name, th-ats who did this to me." said the clone, snapping some of the chunins attention away from the body he'd created, while some didn't dare miss the chance to gawk at 'Sunis' stark appearance. "Son of a bitch, I should have known it was that freak, you three go split up and find that prick, I'll care of Suni-chan." said one of the chunin to which one of the more fixated chunins retorted, " Why do you get to stay with Suni-chan!".

"Because I am the captain of the _watch_, lest you have forgotten, Orino, now get to it." said the captain much to the others disdain, but orders were orders so they promptly burst into a whirlwind of leaves using the 'poofy jutsu' that he was here to research. The clone was surprized by the boldness of the captain when he lifted his chin up to look him in the eyes and said, "I promise you, we will bring that vile creep to justice and I will protect you with my life, so don't you be afraid anymore Suni-chan.".

Naruto, by now was sick to his stomach, he now knew how effective and devastating kunoichi could be but still couldn't understand how girls _lived_, he had been called _chan _in the last five minutes more times than he cared to count and by the way they were staring at his henge, they basicly......'eye raped' it. He got the impulse to shake his head at his thoughts but knew that conversation he was in required the opposite so he nodded his head and whispered a quite thank you.

The chunin looked outside and then turned back to him and said, "I hate to leave you alone but I should be on watch, but I wont be far, just call for me, Hikaru and I will be there for you, here, take my cloak okay you need it more than I.". The clone couldnt have asked for any better luck and smiled at the chunin for making things so easy for him, which the chunin probably thought that 'Suni' was just warming up to him as the captain walked out into the rain, eyes never leaving him until he turned around to keep watch. He know learned two things; beautiful girls were _very _dangerous and shouldn't be trusted to even fix his ramen, exept for Ayame-neechan, she was pretty _and_ trustworthy.

The clone looked around scaning for the direction their destination would be in and for the first time took in the sights of the candle lit library. He was sitting on a wooden counter and around him were thousands upon thousands of shelves designed for scrolls and books alike as well as individual desk and chairs. Inside the center of the cylindrical building was a spiral staircase that both ascended and descended. He turned his head around and happened across a chart, a chart that looked like it had the entire foundation of the library laid out along with what subjects were on each floor.

He was beggining to think it was destiny for him to break out of this hellhole. There were too many subjects plastered on that board for him to take his time and go through them all so he skimed up and down until he picked out the subjects that looked promising. The History of Konoha, which was in the restricted section and Transportation Theories.

The History of Konoha piqued his interest because he was looking for a place that held some of the most valueable items in Konoha-which he was sure wasnt under the care of incompetent library chunins- so if he were to read upon the history of Konoha, say its very beggining during the construction he might find clues as to where his inheritence would be kept, which he was sure contained S-Ranked secrets, meaning it had some of the best protection. Transportation caught his attention because he needed a way to get the hell out of here.

He knew there was so much that could be learned in this building but he sadly didnt have the time to splurge. He took one glance at the chunin that was supposed to be watching for intruders or something and saw that he was looking at him with one of the puppydog faces he'd seen Morinaka wear around Suni. The chunin quickly looked away after being spotted while Naruto wondered _"What is it with this girl." _he thought before he remembered her cute face and womanly figure.

He decided to take his chances and took off the ring and ankle braclet while he wasn't being watched and threw the ring and braclet near the staircase and mentally said "Okay, guys I need one of you to head down two floors to the restricted area and find some good stuff on the history of konoha, especially if it entails details on where valueable items are kept and one of go right up to the next floor and get as many scrolls on transportation jutsus and theories you can find, be careful, I don't know whats it like up and down there but don't exploit us. Our secrecy is vital.". "Hai!" the clones said with their minds.

**~~~~~ With the Clone on Transportation Duty~~~~~**

Fifteen minutes had passed since he canceled the effects of his henge and snuck upstairs with all the speed he could muster. In those fifteen minutes he had found the isles dedicated to transportation and snatched up anything with a promising title. He was now busy sealing all of said scrolls and books into one of the sealing scrolls he had been outfited with before they left the sewers. It was during that time that the clone that decided to take history duty mentally told him of the _ANBU nins _that were posted by the door to the restricted section, of all the nins it just had to be ANBU.

His partner in crime was now hiding behind the spiral staircases wall, afraid to even scratch his ass for the risk of being caught, he didn't blame him, he was hesitant to go down there as well, and thats exactly what he had to do. The very thought of it made him feel like he was about to have a bowel movement. He had just finished sealing the scrolls and was silently on his way to face the music. As he krept down the spiral staircase he spied 'Suni', playing 'her' role in full effect.

He quickly assesed the situation and saw that the chunin that were ordered to hunt down Morinaka had succeded and brought him before 'Suni' and the captain, who was now attempting to stand protectivly in front of 'Suni' even though the poor guy was being stomped into the ground while he pleaded his innocence and 'Suni' just cried and screamed at being too close to the man. The clone just shook his head and continued down to the floor the ANBU were posted on.

He saw that his clone was hiding under the cover of the spiral staircase and intsantly copied him. As they sat side by side, their hearts rapidly beating in expectation of what was to come they engaged in telepathic conversation. "Where are they?" asked the newcoming bunshi. "They're at the end of the corridor thats behind the staircase." replied the other clone to which his counterpart said "What are they doing, do you have any plans yet.". "I have one plan and I think it might work, they're playing cards man.".

The newer clone registered the facts of the situation and knew that it would be better to trust the clone beside him and his judgement rather than to risk the mission by having doubts and seeing if he could do things his own way. "Alright, what have you come up with man?" said the clone, getting his response a second later.

"I was thinking about doing what we did earlier, you know when we made that kunai-henged bunshin blast off so fast the ninjas that were watching us didnt even notice it, except this time we need to aim low, really low, like under the door low and henge into something metal, but a little smaller." said the clone that had been here first, to which the second nodded his head in acceptance and snapped his hands into the henge seal and within a minute he took the form of a small, metalic marble that he remembered seeing some kids play with when he was younger.

The remaining clone picked up the marble, fighting off the memories he got from seeing that marble. Thoughts of being kicked out of a _park_ by parents that didn't want their child around a bakemono. He krept down the staircase a bit more and took a peak at the ANBU. They were still playing cards and still oblivious. Perfect. He reached the bottom of the staircase and looked around the corner of the staircase before he placed the marble onto the wooden floor and looked at his target, the door to the side of the slacking ANBU.

He figured now, was as good a time as any and held his breath as he placed one finger behind the marble and channeled the chakra from his mind-stomach and into the tip of his finger and let explode urge to make that marble move fast enough to vanish from the human eye. Hedidnt even see the marble disappear. But as soon as he used his bloodline the ANBU snapped their heads his way and drew their swords in the blink of an eye, almost as fast as the speed the clone used as it pulled its body from sight and dispersed into a thin film of chakra smoke.

**~~~~~With 'SUNI-CHAN!'~~~~~**

"P-please, take him away from m-me!" moaned 'Suni' as 'she' dug 'her' face into the wet chest of the captain of the watch, who was clinging on to her just as tight for no appropriate reason. "Suni-_chan, _how could you do all of this to me! What have I ever done besides _love_ you!" screamed a thouroghly fucked up Morinaka before one of the chunin kicked him in his already broken nose, _hard._

"Captain, we should get him out of Suni-chans presence, this _sick _creature is obviously guilty, I don't even want to tell you what weve found in his _sick _lair!" said the chunin who kicked Morinaka, refering to the shrine of Suni, but not mentioning that he had Sunis underwear from the pedestal in Morinakas room stuffed inside his kunai pouch for his own intents and purposes.

"I agree boys, send him off to the dungeons, where no light will ever touch his filthy body ever again." said the captain as he rubbed 'Sunis' back, his hand going lower every interval which made Naruto want to puke blood and pour alcohol into his brain repeatedly until he died, so Naruto decided to wrap thing up, well, that and the fact that one of his clone bretheren had disipitated for fear of being discovered and the other had just told him that he had gotten all of the scrolls they needed and had already escaped the library by using the kawamari jutsu with the clone that had left to fuck up Sunis home and kidnap her, and was already on his way back to the sewers.

He resisted the temptation to laugh at everyone before for their stupidity and his success as he said, "I....I just want to go home, o.k., please take me home.". "Umm, I don't think you should go back there tonight, Suni-chan, maybe you should spend the night-" said one of the chunin, only to be cut off by his captain "-My clans compound, I have everything you need my Suni-chan, you can even use some of my sisters clothes until you can go back home.".

Naruto couldn't believe this guy. He had been trying to play _daddy _the entire time he had been here and now he wanted him to spend a night. The only thing stoping him from poofing out of existence was the fact that doing that would be a dead give away and he couldn't give up this little impersonation up yet, not if he wanted this mission to be as succesful as possible. Still. He wouldn't do anything he didn't need to. "I-I think I'll be fine-" Naruto tried to say before the captain cut 'her' off and said, "No, I refuse to let a woman such as yourself be alone at a time like this, tis' would be an insult on my honor and manners.".

Naruto sighed. He knew when a conversation was closed, and knew that no way in hell would the captain let 'Suni' out of his sight tonight, not when he thought he had 'her' right where he wanted her. "O-o.k." said Naruto, barely before the captain picked him up once more while issuing orders to his subbordinates and zoomed off into the stormy night with 'Suni', leaving the rest of Narutos clones free from scrutiny and free to study and plan all night.

**~~~~~With the Real Naruto~~~~~**

Lightning flashed and thunder clashed as the slumbering Naruto shivered on his messy cot. He was freezing. His amazingly blue eyes fluttered open much the same way as his teeth chattered because of the cold. He stood up from his bed and walked to his rain-clouded window and stared at the canvas of dark grey clouds that occasionally sent fierce streaks of lightning and thunder from on high. He snapped his head around at the sound of his little alarm clock, telling him that it was now five o'clock a.m. and that he should be getting ready to go to the academy.

He turned around, looking for his sealing scroll went a migrane the size of the village brought him to his knees. Images, voices, scenes from last night flashed through his mind at the speed of light. He was receiving every facet of memory his clones had gathered and was shocked out of his mind. Today. His heart skipped a is the day. He would be leaving today.

He focused and sifted through the memories he obtained and learned that the kunai-henge bunshin that he fired across Konoha had been _busy._ Really busy. It was so hard to grasp everything that was running through his mind but there were certain things that stood out in his mind above others. Like one of his clones was currently impersonating Suni, or the manner in which he would escape or the location of his inheritance scrolls and _how_ he would go about gaining them.

He just couldn't believe how resourceful and effective his custom bunshin were. The clones had discovered a variation of the kawamari, specificly designed for the last resort escapes of really important people. The way it worked was that one of two specially sealed circular pads would have to be placed in ideal places-such as the important persons palace room or something- and the other would have to be placed somewhere safe and far away. Now what those pads did was switch the bodies of whomever were standing upon the pads at the same time.

The benefits of using this method of transportation was that the users were freed from the burdens of chakra exhaustion or death because usually, transportation techniques require the chakra equivalent to the distance traveled, which most people just didn't have, but that's where the seals came in. The effects of the jutsu are imbued into the pad and don't even cost chakra to activate because the chakra is pre-laced throughout the pad. The catch was there had to be a sacrifice ready and willing to switch with the important person at all times.

But, he didn't need to sacrifice anyone because he had his custom clones and to his approval, his clones had made another kunai- henged clone and shot it as far away from Konoha as possible with the perks of his bloodline and not only that, the clone that was shot out of Konoha was given orders to keep running with the pad until he was ready to leave, his other kawamari pad being located in the sewers from his memory.

He began to wonder just where the hell had his clones found such a wonderous device but then he 'remembered' that there was actually a pair sealed inside a scroll on transportation techniques, which brought him to the fact that he now knew how to perform the 'poofy' jutsu, which he now knew to be called the Sunshin no Jutsu. He almost jumped for joy. The technique was actually simpler than it appeared to be.

All one had to do, is channel chakra all over the body and then create a ram seal, which would cause the body to go into some sort of berserker status that enables the user to move really, really fast and that combined with some sort of distraction, say a smoke bomb or swirling leaves makes it seem as if the shinobi who uses the jutsu disappears. He had it down packed and was tempted to try it right now but remembered that he was being watched at that very moment, registering the fact that the hair on his body was still on end.

He stood up and grabbed his sealing scroll as he thought about the last, most devastating part of the plan his clones had cooked up. His scrolls, were inside of the Hokages office. Not just any office, the _fire shadows _office. He realized that he sounded like he had a deathwish, conspiring to break and enter the _Hokages_ office and _steal_ items held within their. In the book about the history of Konoha his clones had learned that the most important scrolls were kept under the personal care of the current Hokage.

They had to be in the Hokages office and if they weren't, he'd be stuck here forever because point blank there was no way he could take the Hokage and the entire villages shinobi head on because he failed trying to _steal _from the _Hokage _in person. At least not yet. Which is why he favored the plan to get into the Hokages office so much. It was risky, it was overdramatic, but Naruto loved it and couldn't imagine a better way to go out in style. While the clones were reading they happened across the section where the Kyubi no Tori attacked Konoha. It was awfull.

The weather on that day was supposed to be just like the weather is today and the Kyubi seemed to come out of nowhere. His clones read how whenever the terrifying bird flapped its wings, hurracains were created and lightning like no other fell to the ground like rain. And there was also a detailed description of the Kyubi. It's size, color, sound everything about it was recorded into that book. It was terrible and that's why _it_ was the was the distraction. The Kyubi.

His crazy ass clones planed to ban together and actually joint-henge into the Kyubis likeness. From what he remembered, they had been practicing all night in a group by henging into smaller scaled versions and by now were damn good at it. He thought of the panic he was induce upon everyone whos ever wronged him and smiled. He knew the distraction wouldn't last for too long, once the shinobi started lobbing their strongest jutsus at them but that was all the time his clones needed to get in, get out and get even.

He took a deep breath. He was ready for it. All he had to do was play his part and wait for his time. He unrolled his sealing scroll and marveled at it much like the way his clones marveled at the bunshin version of the scroll last night. He wasted no time unsealing the boxes his clothes and equipment were in and picked out a set of clothes that he thought really suited him, his heart thumping the entire time. He thought about taking a shower, but he did that last night and besides, the water would only be freezing and get him sick since he would be heading out pretty soon.

He undressed himself completely and donned his new extremely comfortable briefs and said good riddance to his old boxers. He laughed lightly as he jumped up and down and strectched, noting how much easier it was to move now. He continued dressing by slipping on his brand new deep grey shorts and buttoning them up. He then proceded to grab a black belt and attactched an empty black pouch onto it as he slipped the belt through his shorts and buckled it up. He grabbed a standard mesh shirt and threw it onto his body and followed up by pulling a black shortsleeve shirt over that.

The shirts fit him nice and snug, unlike his old clothes and were more comfortable than any clothes he'd ever had. He finished his outfit by donning a thin, flexible yet sturdy deep grey sleeveless vest, leaving it unzipped, as well as slipping on his new all black shinobi sandals and gloves. He smiled from ear to ear. He felt cool. He felt happy, and as testament to that he performed a flawless backflip and started sparring with the air when he landed. He stopped fighting the air after a while-but never stopped grinning- and sealed up his scroll after he picked out a fair amount of kunai, shuriken and smokebombs, just in case he had to sunshin.

He almost screamed in triumpth of his current success but thought better of it. He still had more to do and with that mindset he stuffed his scroll into his shorts pockets and exited his apartment not even bothering to close the door behind him. It meant nothing to him now. He turned to his left and began walking beside the open windows of his apartment building hallway being buffeted by rain and wind all the while. It felt good. He never felt better. He began walking down the stairway at the end of the hall just listening to the sounds of the storm and sighed happily.

His stomach rumbled with hunger and he didn't think twice as his body automaticly set course for one last meal from Ichirakus Ramen Bar. As he made his way to his destination he didn't bother to take any back alley routes to avoid the glares he got from the few amount of villagers that were out and about this early in the rain. He felt just fine, and had the balls to even smile and greet some of them, knowing he pissed them off to no end. By the time he got to Ichirakus he was soaking wet and almost ready to drop to the floor and laugh his ass off.

"Otouto!" screamed Ayame as she saw Naruto enter the Bar. "Nee-chan!" Naruto screamed back as he hugged her tighter than ever while she laughed. "Oh my gosh you little knucklehead gaki what have you been doing, rolling around in puddles, you are _so_ wet! Why don't you have a cloak on!". Naruto laughed, one of his true, geniuine happy laughs. "What can I say, I like the rain." Naruto said as he let go of his surrogate sister and took his place at a booth as she took her place behind the counter, "And just look at youand your outfit! You look so cute, sooner or later I'll have to start beating the girls off of you with a stick." Said Ayame, causing Naruto to do something he'd hardly ever done in his life. He blushed.

"Careful now, Ayame, you'll turn our boy heres head into a plum if you keep that up." Said Teuchi as he came out of the back of the bar with a broad grin on his face, "How you doin' son." The broad man said, to which Naruto said, "I'm good, pops, I'm good, how are you two doing?". "Ah, were just fine, just fine, ready to serve todays customers, that is if we get any?" said Teuchi, looking up at the sky which reminded him of what today was.

"Say, Naruto, isn't today your birthday?" the kind man asked. Under normal circumstances Naruto would have just looked down and sulked but he wasn't under normal circumstances, so he looked up to the man and said "Yup! It sure is!". "Happy Birthday!" said Teuchi and Ayame at the same time and then Teuchi continued saying "That's it kid, it's a free, all you can eat buffet for you today!". Naruto just stared at the father and daughter, smiling and speechless.

They were so kind, he almost regretted what he was going to do today. They were the light that kept him sane in all of the darkness, but he knew the darkness overwhelmed the light and he couldn't stand to be around everybody who hated him his entire life. But before he left, he would pay them back more than they've ever been paid. He decided that he would make it so that they would be able to for months on end without customers. "Hey old man! Misu ramen please!".

**~~~~~Half an Hour Later~~~~~**

Naruto had left Ichirakus Ramen Bar satisfied in more than one way. He hadnt pigged out or anything, but he was now full and he had snuck and left a small fortune in the back of the bar, where only Ayame or Ichiraku could find it whenever they went back there, and on top of that small fortune, he had left a note scribbled on a napkin that read "Don't fear the bird, Ill love you two always, goodbye – Jishaku Naruto". The happy boy smirked at his deed and use of one of his true names, knowing that his beloved ones would be free from the terror that would fall over Konoha soon, and that he repaid them back in the best way he could think-although he knew if he was still around Teuchi would just give him his money back and ruffle his hair- and even so, he would never forget them and never quite feel as if he repaid them enough.

He was now, siting contentedly on a thick branch of the tree closest to the academy, the one with the swing attached to it. He was looking down upon all of the other children that attended the academy, with no emotion in particular. All of them had cloaks on, and were either chattering happily to each other under the rain or under the various forms of cover around the academy, the tree he was sitting in for example. He looked directly beneath him to the nearest sources of chatter and smirked.

He was staring at the two best candidates for future 'Sunis'. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. They really were miniature Sunis. Cute, gossiping, crushing, foolish little monsters. "Did you hear about Suni-san! I heard that the weird guy from the Shinobi Warehouse _raped,_ beat and tortured her to death inside of his horrible basement with tons of other women and even little girls as well, all because she looked him in the eyes!" said the Haruno which easily got the Yamanaka going, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I heard about that too! It's so sad and my poppa always told me to stay away from that guy too. I'm glad I listened, I don't know _what_ I would do if that was me..".

Naruto almost snorted at the way rumors operated, _"Thats how people get killed. People start saying shit, then it spreads and mutates with every lip that rumor touches and finally gets to the wrong ears and bam! Someone is gonna' die, usually for nothing."_ He thought, contemplating just how the _hell_ these little…..goblins found out about his clones little adventure that fast, it only happened a few hours ago. They had to be monsters. _"At least they don't know the truth." _Naruto thought as he tuned in to the rest of their little mutated rumor session. He almost knew what they would say next just by the dirty expression that flashed across the Harunos face, "I bet you wouldn't mind if Sasuke-kun did it, would you Ino-piggy." Said the pink haired harlot which made the blonde haired harlot blush cherry red.

Naruto just shook his head. "Oh yeah, forehead-chan, I bet you'd let Uzumaki-teme do it." Said the Yamanaka triumphantly as if his name was a more dangerous weapon than Sasukes, which truthfully it was. To the boys surprise, the Haruno blushed scartlet red as she fumbled her retort, "N-no way I-Ino-pig!". "Oh my gosh! You like him, you like him! You should let me write a love letter on your forehead, that way _everyone_ can see how much you _love_ him!" said Yamanaka, barely containing herself while Haruno blushed even harder.

"I don't like him you baka, hes just cute, don't you think?" said Haruno justifying her blush which the Yamanaka replied like an expert, "Aside from those hideous rags he wears, he is really cute and he has a cute butt as well.". Naruto was dumbstruck. He could not believe what he was hearing. "Sshh, piggy! Before someone hears, our parents would kill us if they heard us talking about him like that!" said the Haruno before her attention was diverted to the doors of Konohas Shinobi Academy. They were just opened. Naruto dropped to ground, landing gracefully between the two, causing them to scream and fall to the ground.

Some shinobi they were. He didn't bother to look back at the little Sunis as he shrugged their conversation out of his mind and approached the open doors of the academy. He felt everyones eyes on him, everyones. He heard the chatter die down, the storm providing the only sound. His heart accelerated at the feeling. He loved it. But if its one thing Naruto has learned in his short life, is that good things don't last forever. He was halfway up the staircase of the academy when he heard him. Him. "I don't know why the change of appearance Uzumaki, no matter how you change on the outside you'll always be _nothing_….compared to me.". _Nothing_.

Just that word, was enough to bring Naruto down from his high and back into the hell he was accustomed to in Konoha. It hit him hard. Because that was his worst fear. A lot of his nightmares revolved around every living thing around him passing him by as if he didn't exist, as if he weren't alive. Like he didn't deserve to be alive. More than anything, he'd always wanted to be recognized. He wanted people to get it in their _stupid_ heads that he was just as good as them and he more than deserved to live and be happy. And the Uchiha threatened every inch of that dream. The Uchiha had everything, even when he had lost everything.

He had everything Naruto wished he could have, everything he used to cry for, Sasuke got and didn't even seem to give a damn. All the villagers loved him, had high hopes for him, supported him and helped him with everything he ever wanted, not to mention his clan. It was true that most of his clan had been wiped out in one night but he still had a fair few of family members left. But the real reason _Sasuke-kun_, threatened him was because he was probably the only person in his age group that stood more than a chance against him, which meant that he was the only person closest to him that could realize his fears.

Naruto was snapped out of his reverie as one of the Uchihas little harlots piped up and said "Y-yeah, Uzumaki-teme, your _nothing_ compared to Sasuke-kun!". Narutos ears picked the voice out of the crowd and knew that it was the Haruno, probably trying to recover some of her pride from earlier. But because of her, almost every other girl in the crowd started saying the same thing which led to the guys saying it as well. _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. _It echoed in his head.

It closed in on him. It tormented him. It tore him apart. He had enough. They never saw it coming. He placed his hands into the ram seal and channeled chakra all over his body. With more speed than Naruto ever used, he darted down the stairs, located Sasuke at the front of the crowd and jammed his foot straight into his mouth with all of the rage he'd ever accumulated during his life in Konoha, just as the most terrifying noise he'd ever heard in his life boomed over them all. A screech that sounded like the shrill screaming of one thousand men and women.

**~~~~~With some Clones~~~~~**

. Meanwhile, two of Narutos clones had been watching the Hokage in his office from the top of a really tall bulding when they heard the ear shattering screech. They covered their ears in an attempt to block the sound of their henged bretheren out, it didn't work. They both looked around to the stormy sky and saw the most terrifying sight they ever saw in their life. It was huge. Huge. Probably as big as a quarter of the village.

Its feathers were black for the most part but their were….designs…or inscriptions all over its body that glowed an electric blue, the same electric blue as its eyes as well as their own eyes. But the most defining part of the creature was its nine feathered tails that writhed around like uncontrollable streaks of black lightning. The faux Kyubi screeched again, this time with lightning flashing through the skys and thunder backing up the screech. The results were instantaneous.

Everyone- besides Naruto- started panicing their asses off, shinobi and civilian alike. Screams of terror were heard all throughout Konoha. They both laughed at the same time. They both knew that somewhere in that village somebody had to soil their trousers. They looked back to the Hokages office and saw the old man _attempting_ to jump out of his office window. They couldn't help but laugh out loud. They didn't have anything against the old man, he was pretty cool towards him most of the time and knew he was just doing his job. But the old man was getting to old for this shit.

Two ANBU black ops. Arrived and helped their kage out of the window, and sped off to confront the 'Kyubi'. He had to admit, the old man could move when he really wanted to. That was the clones que. They both jumped off of the tall building in a free fall, turning it into a somersault and landing gracefully with the aid of chakra bracing. As soon as they landed on the nearest building they snapped their hands into the ram seal and practically skipped across the other buildings with a speed they'd never known, the wind whipping them in the face.

They both landed on the front gate of the Hokages building, letting go of their ram seal, and thus canceling the effects of the sunshin no jutsu. They felt a gigantic drain on their chakra for having used the jutsu for so long-the sunshin was meant to be an escape technique or a diversionary technique in battle- but even so the sent all of the chakra they could muster to their feet and let it explode, launching them high into the air and through the Hokages open window.

They landed in the Hokages office out of breath and with a soft thump. "Where should we search man?" said one of the clones, to which the other said, "Everywhere!". And with that they ransacked the place in perfect unision. One of the clones was searching the old mans desk, when he laid eyes on what was on top of it and laughed. He picked it up and showed his comrade "Check it out, the old man was probably beating his meat like it owed him money." The clone said with a laugh, causing the other to laugh as well but he quickly put it aside.

"Have you come across anything?" asked the clone, to which the other one said "Nope, nothing." Right before they were rocked by a huge tremor, knocking them and a bunch of things out of place. One of the clones looked out the window and saw that a huge battalion of shinobi were giving their all to fight the 'Kyubi', which appeared to be the cause of the tremor seeing as it just crashed to the ground with full force. It may look like the Kyubi, but it didn't have any of the Kyubis capabilities and sooner or later someone would realize that it was a fake.

"Get up, man we don't have much time, we have to find it, now!" barked the clone. The other stirred under a fallen portrait and pushed it off of him, taking the time to glance at it. "Hey look its dad." Said the clone to his comrade. "No shit, and look what was behind his portrait!" said the other which made the clone on the floor get up and stare at the large metallic tough looking safe. The twins smiled. No they didn't have the key, or combination or whatever was supposed to be used to unlock this but they had a bloodline that gave them supreme power over metal.

The one closest backed up, raised his hands and started generating the force of his bloodline. The magnetic wrenching sound filled the office and the safe shot towards the clone like a missile. It would have crushed him into chakra smoke had he not kawamaried with the safe itself just in time, but not without a cost. "FUCK, SHIT, FUCKING, TIT! BISCUITS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Since he switched places with the safe, he gained the objects momentum and hit his pinky toe on the edge of the cubical safe and fell to the floor, screaming.

He managed to stand up limping as the other clone was laughing his ass off moving towards the safe to try prying it open with his bloodline. The combination-key lock shot off and slamed into his outstrecthed fingers, breaking them in the process "DAMN, SHIT CHUBI CHUBI BING BANG!" he yelled without reservation. The other clone laughed and decided to get back at him a little more, "What the _fuck_ is a chubi chubi bing bang!" causing the other to retort " Well what the fuck is a tit biscuit!".

The clone with the broken pinky toe said "I dont know, I just made it up" to which the other clone replied, "Exactly, now hurry up and get these scrolls, my fingers hurt like a bitch". The limping clone forced himself to move around the safe and opened the door. Inside of the safe, was one huge scroll attatched to a long leather belt. He grabbed the big scroll and threw the leather strap over his left shoulder, allowing the scroll to hang around his waist.

"Now lets get the fuck out of here!" he said as he took one last glance at the portrait of his father. They made their way to the window, then the bunshin with the broken fingers turned and tried to pick up the dirty magazine the Hokage had on his desk but he couldn't because of his finger so he winced in pain. The limping clone laughed and said "Fuck that shit you pervert lets go, we gotta get boss!"

**~~~~~With Naruto~~~~~**

Sasuke was propelled away by Narutos fierce kick and had cut a gash within the crowd in the hall as he knocked the people behind him over. They were all certified scared shitless. All except Naruto, who was racing towards the Uchiha who immediatly started forming handseals, even as he was still sliding down the hall. Naruto saw those hand seals before. He knew what they meant and knew what was coming next and knew that he was too late to stop it.

Naruto used chakra to enhance his momentum as he jumped through the air and extended his hands to the right while pulling on the force of his magnetic powers. As a huge, blazing fireball erupted from the Uchihas bleeding mouth and towards Naruto, a metallic door to Narutos right was ripped from its henges and soared into Narutos outstretched hands. Naruto grabed the door and with all of his physical and magnetic strength he slammed the door into the raging inferno, sending it through the walls of the academy.

Naruto dropped the door and landed with a roll but never stopped moving. After he stumbled up from his roll, his enraged eyes met the Uchihas and saw a mixture of fear and amazement. The Uchiha started forming more hand seals, as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. Naruto kicked Sasukes hands-breaking a few fingers- and his feet connected with Sasukes chin, making him bite his toungue so hard it started bleeding. Naruto didn't stop. He mounted Sasuke and punched him square in the nose, breaking it and making him scream.

Sakura and Ino- along with the rest of the trainees- were currently loosing their minds. As Naruto repeatedly jammed his fist into the Uchihas sore face, he failed to notice the footsteps behind him and was caught off guard when Sakura tackled him. Naruto was angry. Really angry. He grabbed Sakura by the hair and pulled her off of him with one hand and gave her just one blow to the gut and she collapsed.. Naruto didn't stop there, he was a raging bull and Sasuke was literally splattered with crimson.

Naruto elbowed Sasuke in his temple as he tried to get up and followed the assault by decking him in the left eye knocking him out cold and by now the entire group of academy trainees were upon him. Naruto jumped from the ground, landing in a handstand and pushed off into the air, twisting and flipping until he landed in a crouch and facing the masses. He reached into his backpouch and pulled out a kunai. He slammed the kunai into the ground to the left of him and made a deep scar in the floor as he dragged it to the right. He stood up in a battle ready position, chakra flaring, kunai poised and said, "Not one step across this line unless your prepared to DIE!".

Unknowingly to Naruto, for the first time in his life he used killing intent, stopping the would be avengers dead in their tracks. As Naruto stood there, two of his clones appeared at his sides. "Whoa! I don't know whats been going on here Boss, but we have to go, like, now!" the injured clone said to which Naruto replied, "I take it that means you have the goods?".

"Yeah, we do, now come on!" said the other injured clone. Everybody was glaring at the injured and enraged Narutos with a mixture of hate and amazement. The clones were real, not illusions. Sakura was crying over Sasukes broken face then she looked to Naruto and said "I hate you, Naruto! Look what youve done to Sasuke, why couldnt you just stop!".

Naruto smirked while he crossed his own line-causing most to flinch- reveling in their envy, their malice and their attention as he pointed the kunai in his hand in their direction-causing them to flinch again- and said "It may not mean nothing to y'all, but understand nothing was done for me, so I don't plan on stopping at all, I want this shit forever man!" and with that he threw his kunai with magnetic and physical force, jamming it into the floor right by Sasukes head, all the way to the hilt.

Right after his declaration, two ANBU black ups. showed up at the entrance to the academy and Narutos and his clones could feel the idiot that liked to flaunt his chakra signature right behind him. _"Grab a smoke bomb out of my pouch, were going to sunshin to the sewers!"_ Naruto thought to his subordinates and as soon as he did they reacted. Before he knew it, he was engulfed in smoke and snapped his fingers into the ram seal and sunshined past the shocked ANBU and out of the academy into the rain.

Naruto couldn't see his clones, they were all moving too fast, but he could feel them around him mentally and conversed that way, _"What the hell happened to you guys."_ Thought Naruto with a smirk, referring to their state of injury. The only reply he got from the two was _"It's a long story boss.". _They were approaching their manhole when they felt it again. Lightning at their necks. "_Shit! Somehow he's followed us!" _mentally shouted Naruto and knew that things were grim just because of that.

They all let go of the ram seal as they were right in front of their manhole when the heard someone scream "Kanishibari no Jutsu!" and the clone with the scroll around his shoulder was frozen in his tracks and dispersed into chakra smoke. Naruto thought fast, remembering what he did at the training field with chakra smoke and his bloodline. It wasn't so different from the Sunshin no Jutsu. He jumped onto the manhole and with his iron will and magnetic chakra he blasted off into the sky faster than any pair of eyes could see.

"_Disperse!"_ ordered Naruto to the remaining bunshin who obliged. While he was in the air, he knew that it wouldn't take long for the ANBU to find him so he snapped his hands together in his custom seal and created a replica of himself. Naruto jumped off of the manhole and his clone knew exactly what to do. His clone grasped the iron circle and shot off towards the ground like a missile with their bloodline. By the time the ANBU looked up to the air it was far too late.

The iron circle smashed into his face so hard it cracked his extremely hardened mask into about twenty pieces and still caused him to bleed, on top of knocking him out cold. The clone also dispersed, the impact proving to be too much for him also. Naruto, meanwhile landed gracefully on the wet ground before collapsing at the flux of pain he felt, from his clones demises. He stood up as soon as he could, and found the scroll of Namikaze and put it over his shoulder.

He approached the manhole and rolled over the ANBU that was in his way. He looked at the face of his oppressor and saw the pale white eyes of a Hyuga through his half closed eye lids. He beat an ANBU. He smirked. Even though he didn't beat him outright and the ANBU severly underestimated him by giving away his position and the ANBU probably had orders not to use lethal force he evaded capture and knocked him out. He looked down into the sewers and saw that they were outright _flooded. _Not knee high flooded, but almost submerged flooded.

He couldn't travel like that, especially with his scrolls so he looked around and thought of any bright ideas that might help him. It wasn't hard for the little genius. In a burst of inspiration he grabbed the metal disc and placed it in front of him as he sat on the wet ground. What he knew so far about his bloodline, was that it allowed him to bend metal to his will, so what about, _shaping_ the metal? He'd find out. He placed his hands onto the disc and flooded his chakra into the metal and instantly felt as if the metal was a part of him.

He exerted the force he normally used when using his bloodline, but this time he focused as hard as he could to stretch and narrow the metal hunk out. The magnetic screeching filled his surroundings and to his delight the manhole instantly fit the picture he painted in his mind. He now held in his hand a thin, long metallic board, that could easily support him and fit into the sewers. He heard one last screech from his henged Kyubi and knew it was time to go. The hunt for him was officially on.

He threw the board into the hole and jumped down after it, sending chakra to his feet, wanting that board to cling to his feet and so it did. He splashed into the torrential current and was immediately swept away. As he surfed the waters of the sewer with his bloodline, navigating from the memories of his clones, he finally got the memories of the henged Kyubi causing him to sink to his knees on the board. "I really need to stop taking in all of that information at once." He said out loud, right before he heard himself say, "He's here! He's here!".

He looked up to see one of his clones standing on a platform that the flood had almost reached. Naruto just barely realized it, but he was exaughsted, and had a killer headache. He thought his clones must have realized it too because he felt himself being pulled to the platform with more force than he was exerting. He felt himself being pulled onto solid ground and into the arms of his clones. "Are you o.k. Boss?", "Are you hurt?" were about the size of the questions that barraged him.

Naruto just nodded his head with a dumb, goofy smile as his clones carried him over to a desk and laid him down. "You got the goods?" asked the clone that had been orchestrating everything down to a tee. "YUP!" screamed Naruto as he giggled tiredly, causing all of his clones break out in celebration like wild animals. Naruto giggled some more, then he remembered his situation. He sat up and said "Listen up guys, they are hunting for us now, which means we have to go, pronto.".

"No problem boss!" they said as they all dispersed before Naruto could tell them to take it slow. Naruto moaned as he sank back down to the table. "We didn't do too bad ey boss?" said the clone that had ran everything while he was sleep and more. Naruto opened his eyes and extended his fist to the clone, to which the clone complied. "We did great man, Dattebayo." Said Naruto to which the clone just smirked and turned away, grabbing a spare kunai he had laying around and started carving something into the wall with it.

Naruto laughed as he started to make out what his subordinate was writing on the wall. A huge SORRY. "No were not." He said to which the mastermind smiled and said, " I know, but it will make the old man feel better, im gonna stay here for a while okay, I want to make sure these three don't get caught in the flood". Naruto followed the direction his clone was pointing and saw Suni, and two sewer-guys staring at them in fear. He laughed again as he got to his feet and spotted the kawamarie pad.

He walked over to it and took one last look around and smiled. He'd never imagined they could pull this off so fast. It seemed as if life as he knew it had done a complete one-eighty in all of three days. He was wealthy, not counting whatever his families left him, he had an extremly powerful bloodline, and with any luck he would soon have a place to call home and be accepted. He closed his eyes to the scene of the stuffy sewers and stepped onto the pad. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the beautiful site of a gigantic valley, complete with a huge waterfall and two equally huge statues, the Valley of the End. "YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs, causing one thousand birds to flee the canopy of trees and take to the skies overhead. Ironic, that he appeared at the Valley of the End, when his real life was just beginning.

**Annnnnnnnnnnnddddd THAT, my freinds is the **_**real**_** conclusion of the second instalment of Satetsu no Naruto. Pretty cool huh. I have a few questions for you guys regarding the way this story will unfold.**

**1.) I've been thinking about changing this stories pairing to fem-Naru/Garra instead of Naru/Tema. Let me explain the reason i've been thinking about that. You see im still a relativly new writer and I have never written a romance before but I would like to write the best romance I possibly can and with that being said fem-Naru/Garras chemistry is way stronger than with Naru/Tema simply because they are both Jinchuriki. If I were to change it to this, I will most likely make fem-Naru a very, very, very beautiful woman that doesnt quite know how to behave like most women which will give her a tomboyish vibe of awkward innocence and vulnerablity because she wont really be able to react to men the way most women have learned how to while Garra will be handsome, with a sort of rockstar-ish vibe and be extremly protective and possesive of fem-Naru, like a starved lion over it's fresh, plump, raw, juicy steak and of course there will be other dudes that want her so it will be fun to write the competition, I might throw Sasuke into the competition. It would also to be very funny to write Naruto being mad because she was actually a girl all this time when he talked about women so much in chps one and two. There are two ways I can approach making a fem-Naru such as starting the story back from the beggining with her being a girl or with a super henge that her dad put on her to protect her wearing off for some reason in chapter two or three Im also open to suggestions of more ways if yall have any but I refuse to do yaoi or yuri. Anyway, my question is, "What do you think about me changing this stories pairing to fem-Naru/Garra?"**

**2.) "Should I give Naruto the chidori, or the rasengan and have him or her add lightning chakra to it to form a new raiton rasengan?"**

**3.) "Should I keep the Kyubi as a bird instead of a fox? I just felt a bird would be a bit more appropriate for this story."**

**Yeah...... I originally thought of making the faux kyubi urinate all over the ninjas it was fighting lol. I didn't do it because I thought about it and it just seemed really nasty and I didn't want to sour the mood but you guys can still imagine it happened, If you want to lol. I havent bust out with ass whoopin black sand attacks yet because the actual power the third kazekage had was the power to convert chakra into magnetic waves, which he used to mimic the first shukaku jinchurikis ability to manipulate sand except the third kazekage used iron powder. I decided to go with that version of the 'iron sand bloodline' because it gives me much more range and space to think of new abilities for naruto. Like all the ways I had Naruto use his bloodline so far or wraping somebodies own sword around their body like a rope lol(**Ain't That A BITCH! No Jutsu**)lol. Umm you guys can ask me any questions you want, I'll answer them. Please review. Please. If you could just find it in your hearts to review this goofy, geeky teens story I would be oh so delighted. ****. If you think I deserve a review after twenty thousand words in one chapter, please help me, reviews are my suppa' ****and ims starving, I am. (Umm that's supper you know, like the word they used for dinner back in the old days……)**

**Thats all folks. Toodles.**

**TheCurseofNuna signing out.**


End file.
